The Change Of Time
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Time has been changed, a powerful entity has summoned Sephiroth from the past to preserve the future, from himself. Takes place during the game.
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

Chapter One

His steps echoed down the hall as he paced furiously back and forth in front of the presidents office. He was angry, no, furious right now. He had long silver hair and cat-like green eyes, and a pale complexion. He was dressed in black leather

pants, and a black leather trench coat that was open from the waist down giving it a cape like appearance. On either shoulder was a white steel gaurd. He was General Sephiroth of the Shin-ra. He was the best of the best of the best at what he did, which was fighting. He was a SOLDIER:First class, and a General, and a public hero. People told stories of his strength, saying that he could tear a bulls head off. Those who knew him would say he was more likely to rip the bull in half.

Other members of SOLDIER were strong yes, having abilities far beyond any normal human. They were faster, stronger, had better eyesight, hearing, reflexes, memory, regenerative abilties. Sephiroth went beyond that however. He was the ultimate SOLDIER. He was the only warrior on the planet who could use his sword with any level of skill. It was the Masamune, a seven foot long katana made of an unkown material. It had a mind of its own, feelings too. Sephiroth had

mastered this blade despite the fact it was nearly two-hundred pounds. That was another of those odd things about the metal in question, its weight.

Sephiroth himself could lift the blade and swing it with ease, but a normal member of SOLDIER would have a fair level of trouble holding the sword up, let alone swinging it. Sephiroth's strength was never questioned. Beasts that could kill a normal

SOLDIER were like childs play to him. He also had a sense of honor, he would never kill in cold blood if he could help it. He never struck a foe who had surrendered, and he always gave his enemies a chance to surrender if he could. It was this honor that had him so infuriated right now, the long war with Wutai was finally over, and not a single person who payed any attention to the world did not know Sephiroth's name. Despite this, a week ago a squad of Shin-ra troops had burned down

a Wutai villiage. A rule that Sephiroth followed was, never destroy the towns of a nation that has already lost.

The secretary who sat behind the nearby desk was adamantly refusing to look at Sephiroth while he was this angry, Sephiroth was not in cold blood right now, and could therefore kill whoever the hell he wanted without voilating his code of honor.

Just when Sephiroth thought his head might just blow up the secretary said "The President will see you now." Almost before she had finished speaking Sephiroth had shoved through the doors of the Presidents office and walked calmly fowards with an icy look on his face.

"Sephiroth my boy, how may i help you today?" President Shinra asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. There were a total of two people in the whole world who Sephiroth would gladly kill in cold blood. President Shinra, and Proffesor Hojo.

Sephiroth stood tall and angrily demanded "What is this i hear about attacking Wutai?! The war is over sir! So why is it that our men killed over a hundred people when the war has been over for almost a full month?!" Sephiroth did not try to conceal his anger, to do so would allow the President to beleive Sephiroth agreed with the decision. That simply was not the case, nor would it ever be as long as Sephiroth had a say in things.

Shinra frowned at Sephiroth in something like dissapointment. "I thought you of all people would understand, no matter what things may look like your enemies can always get back up. Therefore there is a need to create fear amongst them, the

public now beleives that a rebel faction was forming in that villiage. By destroying it we both put fear into the very hearts of our enemies, and increase public support and opinion of our operations. Surely the great General understands this hm?"

Shinra said with waves of his hand in all the best places. The President had always been good at giving speeches, and was a good speaker. Sephiroth did'nt give a rats flying ass, he was pissed off.

He kept himself calm and said "Suppose the truth of that villiage's destruction reaches public ears, what will their opinion of us be then. Where would our support come from?" Sephiroth too had a knack for speaking despite the fact he did'nt like talking.

Shinra's frown deepened as he impatiently asked "Do you dare question my judgement, you know how i hate people questioning me."

Sephiroth snarled to himself and looked at the floor to hide his abolute seething fury. "You need work to take your mind off of things, why do'nt you grab that leiutenent of your's, Zack was'nt it, and go check on things over at fort condor." It was not a suggestion, it was an order.

Sephiroth found himself wishing he had brought his sword with him. Normally if he got into an argument with someone he would just reach for Masamune and ask "Are you sure about that?" In most cases they would give up at that point. But he had not brought it so he decided continue arguing. "There are dozens of SOLDIERs who are qualified for a little check up. Besides, is'nt that type of work reserved for the Turks?" Sephiroth asked. The President's face hardened into a look of anger."

"YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS BOY!!!!!!! NOW GO CARRY THEM OUT!!!!!!!" Sephiroth ignored this outburst as it was not nearly as bad as Zack got when they talked about the middle finger, which Sephiroth was giving the President right now,

though he was careful to keep it hidden under his coat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth quickly dropped by his quarters and retreived Masamune, and the Materia within it. Then he made his way to the barracks. Sin-ra HQ was made up of three large buildings. The research building being the smallest, and the turks main

building being the biggest. In between those was the Turk departement. As a Genral of Shin-ra's military Sephiroth had an apartement inside the main building. The rest of the troops and SOLDIERs had to live in the barracks off to the side of the research facility. Sephiroth approached the nearest person upon arriving, an MP who stared at Sephiroth in awe, and bluntly asked "Where is Zack?"

The MP suttered incoherently for a moment before managing "I'm not sure sir. He said he was gonna go for some fun but i do'nt know what that means as i'm new here." Sephiroth nodded, and headed for the local fun reserve, as Zack lovingly

called it. Sephiroth called it what it was, a strip club. How Zack had managed to keep both his girlfreind, and his weekly visits to the place was a complete mystery to Sephiroth, one that he hoped he never found the anwser to.

He walked to the place through the crowded streets ignoring people who pointed at him in awe, and asking for autographs. He was not a social person. He reached the place, which advertised its distinctly disturbing funtion in bright flashing neon lights this night. The door looked like something out of an old western movie, though those movies did'nt exist in that world. Sephiroth walked in and was careful to keep his eyes on the floor. A number of highly unmodest young girls ran forward to greet

him in what they probably thought was a seducing and sexy pose. Sephiroth thought it was quite rude and drew out the Masamune in a flourish. It never ceased to amaze Sephiroth how quickly people got out of his way when he unsheathed his sword. "Ah, that would be my old pal Sephiroth! How ya doin buddy?!" Came Zacks cheerful voice. Sephiroth found himself wishing he had a gun with which to blow his own brains out.

Zack was seated at a table drinking an alchoholic beverage that despite his incredible sense of smell, Sephiroth simply could not identify. Surrounding Zack were a number of giggling scantly clad women who all cast hungry looking eyes upon

Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and calmly said "Anyone who would prefer to keep their bodies in one peice had best be at least nine feet from this table in the next five seconds." As he spoke he shifted the Masamune to indicate that he meant buisness." Needless to say the women all retreated quickly to the other side of the bar while shouting all kinds of hideously disconfigured names at him. Sephiroth sat down but kept his sword out and at the ready.

Zack had the most stunned look on his face, then wildly asked "Why the hell did you do that man?! I know your not into this stuff but i'm still allowed to hang out and do what i want on my free time are'nt i?!" He asked this with wild waves of his arms overhead.

Sephiroth looked at the drink in Zck's hand suspiciously and asked "What is that?" In a tone that suggested he might be slightly concerned for his safety. Zack smiled a relaxed smile as he leaned back, having forgotten the girls in place of

his drink.

"This my freind, is rum beer wine whiskey and jin mixed in apple cider milk and root beer." For several long seconds Sephiroth stared in absolute horror at the drink, which he silently dubbed the enemy of mankind. He then shifted his gaze

to Zack, who held his gaze for several moments with a completely serious looking face. Seeing a serious look on Zack's face told Sephiroth that something was not right. Sephiroth tightened his grip on the hilt of the Masamune and took a quick glance around in an attempt to find the source of this anamoly. Sephiroth turned back to Zack who had a relaxed smile on his face now, a very strained look coming over his face. Just as Sephiroth started to feel concern for his companion, Zack burst out in wild hysterical laughter, the suddeness of which in this odd situation made Sephiroth jump. "I'm kidding!! Its just a new type of alchohol called Tequila!!" Sephiroth raised Masamune to remind Zack that it was present. Zack quickly got the smile off his face and looked at the floor.

"In that case you'll be pleased to know that your free time is up. We have been ordered to go check up on the situation at Fort Condor." Sephiroth said with a smirk. For a moment Zack seemed like he would joyfully accept this and continue

to annoy Sephiroth in every way known to man.

Then Zack shot to his feet, downed his drink in one gulp and said "But there are dozens of SOLDIERs as qualified we are. Besides, are break from duty is only half-over!"

Sephiroth smirked in an amused sort of way and said "You have one hour to retreive your sword and meet me in the garage." With that Sephiroth stood, gave a quick swipe of his sword to scare off the women sneaking up behind him, and hastily left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth looked breifly at the clock on the garage wall. Zack had exactly twenty seconds to get there before he started to get in trouble. While Sephiroth had waited he had also arranged for a truck, suplies, and medical gear. After all, in the military one could never be to prepared. Sephiroth tapped his foot impatiently as he glanced around. It was a large concrete structure filled with Shin-ra trucks, motorcycles, and cars. Almost all Shin-ra troops owned a motorcycle. They

could be used for raids and attacks.

Sephiroth turned his eyes back to the clock and frowned. Zack had exactly two seconds left. Zack suddenly exploded through the garage door and loudly declared "HAH!! I made it!" Sephiroth ignored him and got into the passanger side of the

truck. Zack walked to the drivers side of the truck and opened the door, carelessly tossing his large Buster sword into the back, and taking note of the Masamune laying there neatly.

"You should take better care of your weapon, it could save your life someday." Sephiroth said without opening his eyes. Zack shrugged as he shut the door and drove the truck out of the garage. The drive to Fort Condor was very dangerous.

First one must travel through Kalm and then make your way through a vast valley. Then you went quickly through the marshes. Then you would have to go through the old mines by foot and cross the plains. Past that was Fort Condor.

"Hey Sephy, what did you do to piss the President off?" Sephiroth glanced sideways. "I mean, of all the things that need doing, like taking care of the mysterious activity over at the northern crater. The only way i can see the President giving

you some check up work is if you somehow pissed him off.

The truck rumbled along while Sephiroth adamantly refused to talk. If he did Zack would ask another question. However, if Sephiroth was silent Zack would give up. "Come on tell me. Tell me or i'll fart." Zack continued. Sephiroth reached into the

back of the truck and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the Masamune. "You and i both know you do'nt have enough room to use that right now, without ruining our only transportation. The Materia in the Masamune began to glow.

Zack raised a white flag that he always kept between the seats. Sephiroth put his blade down and leaned back with a blank expression.

After awhile they reached Kalm which they drove by without a second thought. Little did they know that there next battle was brewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE KALM REBELLION**

Chapter Two

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as a tingle worked its way along the back of his neck. He had felt many such tingles in the past, and they always brought danger. Zack must have noticed it to because he suddenly stopped singing the numa numa

song. That was good as it meant Sephiroth no longer had any reason to kill him. Suddenly a bright green light surrounded the truck along with a horrible screeching noise. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!???" Zack shouted as he stomped down on the breaks bringing the truck to a complete stop. An ominous low groaning sound came from the green mist that surrounded them.

"Get out of the truck slowly, and take your weapon out with you." Sephiroth said calmly opening the door on his side of the truck. He stepped out with the Masamune in his left hand. Zack came out holding the Buster sword in his right hand.

Zack began to speak, but Sephiroth gave the SOLDIER hand signal for silence. He carefully scanned the mist for any threats that might be lurking.

"You will protect." Came a voice. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes looking around for the source of the voice. "You will journey into the future and protect, you will right the wrongs of your existence." The voice said again.

"Who are you and what are you talking about!?" Sephiroth shouted outwards. No anwser came forth, instead the mist faded to reveal there surroundings. Sephiroth looked around quickly taking in the new area. It was obviously night time, and he was standing on a long beach, and the temerature was about sixty degrees. The next thing he noticed was a complete lack of Zack. For a moment Sephiroth considered celebrating, but ultimately decided against it.

"SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a feirce cry from the left. Sephiroth whirled towards a town made of golden colored buildings and stairs leading off the beach. He realized that this must be Costa Del Sol. However he had no time to think on how he

got here, as flying through the air at him was a man with spiky blond hair, Mako blue eyes, a SOLDIER uniform that was missing the right shoulder gaurd, and was weilding the Buster sword. How this man had gotten it Sephiroth had no idea, Zack would never willingly give that sword away. Sephiroth jumped backwards into the air as the massive blade slammed into the ground where he had been only a second ago, two-thirds of the blade sank into the sand as a result of the power

behind the blow.

"Mistake." Sephiroth muttered, then shifted his weight in the air to carry him towards the man who suddenly ripped his sword free of the sand swinging upwards forcing Sephiroth to shift the Masamune into a defensive stance in mid-air.

Whoever this person was, he was stronger than most SOLDIERs that Sephiroth knew. Sephiroth twisted as his feet struck the ground and easily turned aside the incoming slash, then shifted onto the offensive knocking his attacker across the beach, sending him crashing into the wall that seperated the beach from the town. "Who are you?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

"Its me, Cloud, THE MAN WHOSE LIFE YOU RUINED!!!!!" Cloud roared, then a Materia orb in his blade shimmered with building magic. Sephiroth dashed to the side as a bolt of lightning hurled out of the air at him and exploded on impact with

the ground sending a spray of sand outwards.

"This grows tiresome." Sephiroth commented to himself, then swung Masamune upwards as Cloud came flying through the dust cloud still surrounding him. Cloud cried out as the long thin sword caught him in the side launching him several

feet backwards, where he crashed onto the sandy ground and slid to a stop. Sephiroth lowered his blade and calmly said "Surrender now and i wo'nt have to kill you." He said this with a certain note of finality, signalling that he would not give his opponent another chance. He ignored the cool breeze as Cloud dragged himself to his feet, using his sword as a crutch.

"Screw you!" Cloud declared hatefully. Sephiroth found himself wondering what he had done to earn Cloud's hate.

"Cloud!!" Came a womans voice, causing Sephiroth to turn towards a large man with a gattling gun for an arm. He was massive, covered in bulging muscles that looked to big to be real. He wore dark green pants and a dark green vest and had dark skin.

Then was a thin looking young woman with an asian complexion and a four-pointed shuriken that was huge. She wore a green turtle-neck shirt and short shorts that were tan colored.

Then came a red feline creature with one eye, and a small flame on the end of its tail.

Next to that was a well endowed woman with wine colored eyes, long brown hair. she was wearing a pair of spiked gloves, a white tank top, and a black leather mini-skirt.

Then came the woman who had spoken. A woman with striking green eyes, and brown hair tied back with a pink ribbon. She wore brown boots, a pink dress, and a red vest. She was casting a spell.

Sephiroth turned his eyes back to Cloud as a green light surrounded him healing his wounds. He raised his sword once more and cast a thankful glance at the new arrivals, all of whom shifted glaring eyes filled with determination upon him.

"I would like to know why you are attacking me, now." Sephiroth declared in a cold menacing tone.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?!? AFTER WHAT YOU"VE DONE HOW COULD WE NOT ATTACK YOU!?!?" The woman with the mini-skirt screamed at him.

"Ah, you must be Wutai sympathizers. I assure you i had nothing to do with that attack." Sephiroth informed simply. It made sense really, that a bunch of Wutai supporters would assume that he had been behind the attack on that nameless

villiage. But he found his confidence slipping when he saw confusion in there faces, and rage building in Cloud's face.

"What are you talking about, i was there!! I watched you burn Nibelheim!!" Cloud roared in fury. Sephiroth frowned in confusion. When had he burned Nibelheim exactly. He thought back on what the voice had said about travelling to the future.

Maybe it had told the truth, and he had burned Nibelheim in the future and these people were trying to avenge it. This was getting just a little confusing.

"I'm afraid i have no idea what your talking about." Sephiroth said carefully, trying not to ignite Cloud's anger. Something about the way Cloud leapt at him with sword held in attack position told Sephiroth that he had failed. It looked like things

could get ugly.

Sephiroth dodged to the side with an intended counter-attack, but was forced to retreat further by a barage of gunfire from the large man. He twisted the Masamune around swiping at Cloud who jumped into the air with a feirce yell bringing his sword down on Sephiroth's head, only for Sephiroth to knock him backwards. Then he dodged a fireball from the skirt lady, and ducked a charge from the feline, which he recognized as one of the defenders of Cosmo Canyon.

He had encountered such creatures before and held a certain respect for them. The only one who did'nt attack was the lady in pink, who had a deep look of concentration on her face. Sephiroth filed this fact away in the back of his head for future reference, and swat the lady with the large shuriken away with the flat of the Masamune sending her flying into the large man who was lining up for another barrage of bullets.

"STOP MESSING AROUND SEPHIROTH!!!!!" Cloud roared as he almost seemed to fly at Sephiroth, bringing his blade throug a wide deadly ark, which Sephiroth blocked on borderline effortless.

"Stand down, or i will have no choice but to strike you all down!" Sephiroth declared as he jumped backwards away from the group. None of his attackers showed any sign of stopping their attacks, so Sephiroth called on the power of his earth

Materia, sending a Quake 3 spell moving through the ground at the whole group. The beach under their feet exploded upwards in sharp jutting spikes of rock tearing into them and launching them into the air. The lady in pink twirled her staff suddenly sending a wave of energy over the whole group, completely healing them and refreshing them.

Sephiroth frowned as he realized that this could be somewhat more difficult than he had thought. He felt his exit Materia, which allowed teleportation, and vanished in a flash of light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack looked around trying to find his way through the fog in which he found himself. "Where the hell am i?" He wondered out loud in an impatient tone. He found himself growing more frustrated by the second. He wanted out of this fog and back into a

place where he could find his way around.

Suddenly an eerily familiar voice came from off to the left saying "I will not allow you to interfere."

"Sephiroth, is that you?!" Zack called out. The only response he received was a whistling sound through the air from the right. Zack swung the Buster sword around deflecting the thin blade that was racing for his head. He turned as he heard the

sound of flapping leather moving off behind him, then blocked another blindingly fast thrust of the thin katana like sword whose owner Zack could not see through the fog. He quickly dodged to the left as he heard his attacker moving for his right. Realizing that his eyes could do nothing but get in his way in this fog, he closed them while raising his blade over his chest. This time the force of the blow knocked him backwards about a dozen feet, but he quickly rolled back to his feet.

"Your presence can not be tolerated." The voice said in an evil tone. Zack rolled to the side as an unseen blade swished through the air, missing by a hair.

"Damnit, i can't keep this up for long." Zack hissed to himself quietly, then raised his sword upward to block another incoming slash, the force of which knocked him from his feet. He quickly flipped back to his feet growling under his breath as

another swipe of the sword put a small cut into his shirt. "That was to close for comfort!" Zack exclaimed, wishing that he knew where his enemy was attacking from so he could attack instead being forced onto the defensive.

It was very frustrating. The next hit came closer than just a cut in his shirt, the sword tore into Zack's stomache sending him flying onto the ground with a cry of pain. Zack glared up into the fog, and gasped in horror as Sephiroth emerged from the fog with a cruel smirk on his face. Then everything went black for Zack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AVALANCHE sat around Cloud's hotel room. Cloud had called a meeting after Sephiroth had vanished. "All right, now we have an idea of what Sephiroth is capable of. As you have all seen, Sephiroth is far beyond any of us, so i do'nt think i need

to impress the importance of keeping our gaurds up on you guys. Still, as you have also seen, he is a master of deception." Cloud said in his best leader tone.

"He seemed so sincere." Aeris said thoughtfully. She then added "I almost beleived him, i could'nt even bring myself to atack i was so convinced."

Cloud nodded calmly as he said "Thats why we need to keep our guards up. No matter how sincere he seems, he's almost definetely lying."

Red looked up and said "If i may interrupt, i agree that we should keep our guard up, but Sephiroth smelled different on the beach as oposed to the cargo ship."

Barret waved his arms around as he yelled "Now what the hell does that mean!?"

"Who cares? I just want to go to sleep." Yuffie said, showing her complete lack of interest in the situation. Cloud shot a glare at her but said nothing.

"Sephiroth is ruthless, if we do'nt pay attention than we'll be easy targets." Tifa said feircely.

"Still, we wo'nt stand a chance if were not well rested either. Everyone, get some rest." With that the group split up to go to there rooms.

"So says he who decided to take a midnight walk." Yuffie grumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

Chapter Three

Sephiroth glanced at his new surroundings cautiously, fully prepared to kill the first thing that moved. He was releived when nothing attacked him, and after five minutes of holding his battle stance Sephiroth lowered his blade and glanced about

himself. It did not take long to discover the location. Nibelheim, a place he had been only once before while hunting down a Wutai spy during the war. The buildings were small, cozy structures built with wood painted in shades of brown, tan, and white. The ground was unpaved, and left as dirt with small patches of grass every here and there. He remembered all this, and saw it all before him. But had'nt he burned this place to the ground? A thought came to mind that

made him question his loyalties. What if the Shin-ra had remade the town after he destroyed it and placed people there to take the roll of its people? When Sephiroth took the time to think about it it made sense.

Then he noticed something new, people in black capes moving slowly towards him on unsteady feet and numbered tatoos on their wrists. "The...great...Sephiroth is...here." One said, causing a frown to emerge onto Sephiroth's face.

The figures were hunched as if carrying a heavy burden, and there steps were slow and clumsy as they slowly and weakly moved towards him. Another said "Must reach...Reunion..." There voices were strained and filled with an anguish that went beyond anything Sephiroth had heard before. He took a step backwards while raising Masamune into a defensive posture. Yet another asked "Will...you...take us...to... the reunion...great Sephiroth?"

_"What twisted kind of future is this?" _Sephiroth thought as he eyed these peoples movements. "What reunion? What are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked loudly, then sagged forward as a horrible pain filled his body. "What th...AGGHHH  
HHGGG!!!!!!!" Sephiroth cried out, his fingers were moving independently of his will. He stood up without willing it. "Whats happening to me?!" Sephiroth asked in alarm, only to be met with a chorus from the gathering before him. A chorus consisting of a single word, imposter.

Something was worming its way inside of Sephiroth's head, a foreign presence that felt so familiar. He forced his will against it, and with a mighty roar threw the intuder from his mind. "Imposter." Came a cold voice from behind. Sephiroth lurched forward as something tore through his back. Pain flared up inside of him as he forced himself to keep his footing. He looked down to see an eerily familiar blade sticking out of his stomache.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded of his attacker.

"I am the true Sephiroth, and you are an imposter who is about to die." Sephiroth's eyes widened at hearing his own voice coming from behind him, only it was filled with evil. It was a horrible voice that rattled even the unshakable Sephiroth to

his core. Then the blade retracted, and stabbed through him again, and again, and again. Each time it became harder to stay on his feet. But by the fourth stab he was barely able to stay on his feet.

Sephiroth knew that if he just stood there he would no doubt die, so as the blade retracted once more he dropped low and went into a spinning sweep kick which his attacker jumped over. Sephiroth looked up to see a mirror image of himself

there, holding a mirror image of the Masamune. He wondered if this was his future self. It was the only explanation he could think of. Regardless, he had to defend himself no matter what. He swung Masamune upwards and sunk the blade into the ankle of the other Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eyes widened as instead of blood spraying from the wound, a pulsating mass of a black mist like substance that seemed to have a will of its own was revealed.

"Nice try." The other said mockingly. _"I'm a real asshole in the future." _Sephiroth decided, then took a swipe at the others head, but he ducked and stabbed the weakened Sephiroth through the chest once more causing him to cough up mouthfuls of his own blood.

"Damnit that bastard!" Sephiroth cussed, then jumped backwards as his other made a half assed attempt to slice him in two.

"Time to die." The other whispered sinisterly.

"You first." Sephiroth retorted, then summoned up the power of his lightning Materia. "BOLT 3" He shouted, and a massive storm of lightning surged out of his hand and struck the other, whose body disitegrated into a black sludge like liquid.

For a moment the liquid pulsed and writhed about, but after a moment it died.

"Hah, got you you peice of...shit.." With that Sephiroth collapsed into unconciousness.

The caped figures dragged his body away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two people walked through the Gongoga forest. A man and a woman. Both were in there sixties, and were fairly average looking. The man was dressed in blue-jeans and a green sweater. The woman was wearing a white and red dress.

It was pleasant to walk here this time of day. Before the monsters awoke for their daily hunt. Before the sun got to hot. The place looked as if it might just have once been tropical. But all the plant life looked as if it had been dead a long time, and was only now coming back to life. Little bits of metal lay scattered about, speaking of a horrible accident burried in the past.

"It sure is a nice day." Commented the woman.

The man grunted and replied with "It wo'nt be a good day until Zack contacts us, i mean honestly. How could he go ten years without contacting us even once, were his parents for christs sake."

The woman made a clucking sound and said "Oh come off it, i'm sure he's just busy. After all, he is in SOLDIER and thats the busiest job on the planet."

"Hmph." The man said.

They rounded a corner to find a lump on the ground. A human lump. This man had spiky black hair and was wearing a SOLDIER uniform. Both people recognized this person as their son. "ZACK!!" The woman cried dashing to her sons side.

She quickly looked over him and found a long slash wound across his stomache. "Oh my god, George go get help, NOW!!!!" She shreiked. He rushed for the nearby villiage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth woke up to find himself being dragged over cold barren grey rock. He knew a fair amount of time must have passed because it was no longer night time, it was mid-noon. By the position of the sun. He quickly glanced around and realized that he was in the Nibel mountains, and the caped figures from before were draging him along.

"Hey!" Sephiroth said loudly, then groaned in agony as his wounds hit an uneven surface. He looked behind him to see a small trickle of blood on the ground behind him. That was one of the advantages SOLDIERs had better than everyone else.

They healed at a remarkable rate, Sephiroth more so than the rest. Despite being dragged along all night and day his wounds had mostly closed, probably would have closed all the way if he had not been being dragged through the mountains. "HEY!! Let me go!" Sephiroth demanded in a furious tone.

For a moment he thought maybe they were listening to him because they suddenly stopped. That moment left him when they lifted him off the ground and he saw they were on the edge of a cliff.

"Do'nt even think about it." Sephiroth hissed menacingly.

They threw him over the edge. The wind whipped his hair and cape out behind him as he turned to look at the ground. But the ground was not what he was falling towards. He was falling towards a large Mako pool that glowed with inner energy.

Sephiroth sighed and muttered "Figures." To himself. Then he struck the pool and sank below the surface losing all conciouss thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud frowned as he looked around the area that flew by his eyes outside the cable car. They had just left Corel, the town that Barret came from, behind and were riding the cable car towards the gold saucer. It was a theme park that had been

built in the last year as a place for people kick back and relax.

Cloud had been more silent than normal ever since the breif fight with Sephiroth on the beach. He could'nt place his finger on it, but something about it was off, like it did'nt belong. He also noted that for some reason the feeling which had guided him towards Sephiroth from the start of this thing seemed to be pointing to two different places at once. They were both in the same direction, but one was further away than the other. He frowned as he struggled to figure this out.

"Cloud, you've been awful quiet lately. Are you alright?" Tifa asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Tifa." Cloud lied.

"You do'nt look fine." Tifa observed. Cloud's only response was a dismissive wave of his hand.

Suddenly Cloud's eyes changed, they turned into a pair of green cat like eyes, and he felt a presence taking control of his body. He dropped to the floor with a sudden cry of horrible pain. "CLOUD!!!" Tifa cried out as she knelt down next to him.

"Get back, he's taking control! I ca'nt control my body." Cloud forced out in a strained tone. Then the invading will took control and Cloud rose to his feet drawing out the Buster sword in a fluid motion which carried it into a wide swing, shattering

the cable car around them. Everyone dashed to the sides grabbing on to whatever they could as the floor fell away and Cloud hovered there, raising his sword towards the cable. Aeris jammed her staff between the sword and the cable blocking the massive sword and saving them all, for a moment.

"What a weak puppet." Cloud said in an evil tone. Only it was'nt his voice that spoke, it was Sephiroth's.

"Sephiroth?" Tifa asked in horror.

Cloud turned towards her and said "Yes, though i must admit this body is quite weak." Sephiroth spoke through Cloud.

Aeris turned and snarled "He seemed to hold out just fine against you back in Costa Del Sol!" Cloud's face took on a confused look.

"Costa Del Sol? I did not confront him there, and if you are reffering to the cargo ship that was Jenova, not myself." Sephiroth said impatiently.

Now it was the groups turn to look confused. "What are you talking about, i was there! I helped him fight you there!" Tifa insisted. Cloud really looked confused now, only it was'nt Cloud. His body was changing into the body of Sephiroth.

As Sephiroth's features became more and more clear he shifted the Buster Sword in his hand and grabbed hold of the cable and shoved on the car bringing it to a complete stop.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sephiroth said as his silver hair grew out. He raised his sword to destroy the rest of the car when a green light swirled out of nowhere striking Sephiroth who cried out in agony. His body began crackling with energy that seemed to rip at his very essence. "WHAT IS THIS!!!!" Sephiroth cried out in shock.

"You will not have him." A mysterious voice said feircely.

"That voice, it sounds so familiar." Aeris said. Sephiroth let out a final feirce cry as his body began to change back into Cloud, who groaned in obvious pain. The cab rebuilt itself and Cloud dropped to the floor as the light faded away.

"Wh-where am i?" Cloud asked weakly, then blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

Chapter Four

Sephiroth clone number seven dragged himself slowly towards the hidden library in the Shin-ra mansion basement. It was an old musty building that reeked horribly of something dead. The scent of Mako wafted upwards from the basement

in overwhelming strength. No.7 did not care, the great Sephiroth was calling to him. He had to anwser this call. Five years ago No.7 had been a career fisherman at Mideel, but when he came to visit a freind of his in Nibelheim it all changed. Now he no longer cared for the oceans. He no longer cared for the sea breeze, or the fish that had once overjoyed and fascinated him. He no longer cared for the lovely taste of donuts, or the feeling of success when he won fishing awards

back home. Now he wished only to please the great Sephiroth. It was the only thing that could bring him peace anymore. He could feel a horrible emptiness inside of him, an emptiness that only Sephiroth could fill.

He was distantly aware of the fact that he had a wife and daughter. He knew he should be trying to get home to them, but the overwhelming urge to go to the reunion was to strong to resist. He did'nt even know what the reunion was, he did'nt

care either. He did know that only by going to it could he find happiness again, he would do anything to be happy again.

He stepped through the door into the library and looked around as he clumsily moved forward. He did not spot Sephiroth anywhere in the first room, so he proceeded down the isle into the small enclosed office at the back of the library.

He still did'nt see anything but he felt a presence. Sinister and menacing, yet it seemed to invite him, to beckon him forward. He knew that presence as well as he once knew his own. It was the presence of the great Sephiroth, but where was he.

"He..llo...great Sephi...roth?" No.7 asked in his broken speech, unable to speak fluently as he once did.

"I have need of your body." Sephiroth's voice spoke into his mind.

"Of course...great...Sephiroth..." No.7 said.

No.7 began to change, his hair grew outwards and turned silver. His hood faded away and his eyes turned green and cat like. His clothes changed into a black leather trench coat with the bottom half open, and black leather pants. white

shoulder gaurds formed and his complexion paled considerably.

No longer did No.7 stand there. No longer did he walk the planet. A smirk spread over Sephiroth's face as his new body completed itself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack slowly opened his eyes, and quickly reclosed them as unwelcome light spilled in. He groaned slightly and re-opened his eyes. He was in a comfy yet dusty room, filled with old toys and comic books. He glanced down to see wooden floors, and across the room was a dresser that looked about the right size for a young kid. His eyes shot fully open as he realized exactly where he was, in his bedroom at his parents house in Gongaga. He looked down where his wound should

have been to see that it had been fully healed.

"Hm, guess mom did'nt forget her old medical classes." Zack said as he sat up.

The door opened then to reveal his mother who looked very tired. For a moment she just stood there with tears building in her eyes. Zack pushed down his own tears, he had'nt seen his mother in two years. "Hi mom." He said with a sheepish

smile.

She walked across the room step by step, then slapped Zack, H.A.R.D.

"HOW DARE YOU ZACK FAIR!!!!! HO DARE YOU GO TEN YEARS WITHOUT CONTACTING ME OR YOUR FATHER!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU THEN SHOW UP ON THE BRINK OF DEATH!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!. Zack took the next minute

or so trying to regain his hearing.

Once he thought his hearing had returned to something resembling normal he said. "Ten years!? Its only been two!" He was truly confused by his mothers statement, he distinctly remembered speaking with her for an hour on the telephone only a couple years ago, which was as often as he could manage considering he lived on a different continent and served in the military. Speaking of which, how the hell had he even gotten here?

The look of outrage on her face scared him, even more so when she shouted "DO"NT TRY AND PLAY THAT TRICK YOUNG MAN!!!!!!! ITS BEEN TEN YEARS AND DO"NT SAY I JUST HAVE BAD MEMORY!!!!!!!! UNLESS YOU PLAN TO  
SAY THE SAME OF THE WHOLE VILLIAGE!!!!!!!!" He found himself growing more confused, and woried, by the second.

"Look mom, i remember quite clearly the last time i contacted you. It was year seventeen of the age of Shin-ra."

"YES!!!!!! TEN YEARS AGO!!!!!!!" She roared, causing him to cower slightly. She then yelled "THIS IS YEAR TWENTY-SEVEN OF THE AGE OF SHIN-RA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before he could reply she turned and stomped out of the room, leaving Zack feeling very guilty for something he could'nt even remember doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud awoke to the sound of a clock ticking, He could faintly hear cheerful music in the background, though it was to faint to identify. His head ached horribly, and he did not miss the fact that Barret had his gun-arm aimed for Cloud's head.

Not what he wanted to wake up to at all. He also noted that Barret seemed to be gaurding the door.

"So which are you? Cloud, or Sephiroth." Barret spat the last bit out like it tasted bad. Cloud frowned as he delved into his memory to try and find what could cause Barret to act like this. He was not pleased at all to find a blank spot in his

memory, he could'nt remember anything that had happened in the cable car past his waving Tifa off. Something bad must have happened afterwards, or Barret was just being paranoid.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked siting up slowly, being careful not to make any sudden moves.

Barret lowered his weapon slightly and said "In the air cab, you turned into Sephiroth and ripped shit up. It was $& creepy! Then this whacked out light came and changed you back just before we got here. Now i wanna know, you Cloud,

or Sephiroth?"

Cloud frowned, he had turned into Sephiroth? How could something like that happen? It did'nt make any sense, but he realized he had better anwser Barret fast.

"Cloud." Cloud said with a careless shrug. Barret lowered his gun with a sigh.

"Good, the girls've been crazy about you, cept for that brat Yuffie." Barret commented. As if that were a que of some sort Tifa and Aeris burst into the room and rushed over to Cloud asking him if he was alright, and sying how glad they were

to see him as himself again.

It was the last place on the planet he wanted to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth frowned, Cloud had stopped moving towards him. He could'nt have that, all would need to come in order for the reunion to be a success. It was simple really, unless all the peices came together the reunion could never be complete.

"You had best hurry Cloud, even a puppet like you is necessary. Hurry up." Sephiroth hissed in calm, deadly, fury.

Still there was nothing he could do about it but wait. He was good at waiting. He had had five years of practice now, a few days longer would not have any real effect on his plans. Even a year would be fine, just so long as Cloud did not die

in that time. It was amazing, Sephiroth decided, that a mere puppet like Cloud could retain its identity after he had taken control. Yet Cloud had retained his identity, otherwise the being that had drove Sephiroth off would'nt have been able to do a thing. It would'nt have been able to liberate the body, because there would not have been any intruder, just Sephiroth.

It did'nt matter, he supposed. It did'nt change his plans any, nothing of significant importance had changed.

Regardless, he would have to be on his guard from now on. Whatever that being was, it was a threat, and he would have to take it very seriously. Not that he thought it could destroy him, but he had been suprised enough times to know

when to be carefull. This was one of those times where being careful could make the difference between life, and death.

Another thing he wanted to know was where that imposter had come from. He had replicated more than just looks, he had copied the fighting style, power, speed, and pretty much everything else down to the smallest detail.

Then came the mystery of Zack, he had died a couple of months ago. Yet Sephiroth had just encountered him the other day, and he had been very much alive. How many other dead people from Sephiroth's past were wandering around? It was a very unsettling question, and given recent events, a plausible one as well.

Yes, he would have to be careful.


	5. Chapter 5

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

Chapter Five

Zack frowned in thought as his father confirmed what his mother had said. After that little arguement, he had exited his room and had a conversation with his father, who had been far more accepting of Zack's failure to contact his parents.

Zack had asked his father about how much time had passed since their last talk, ten years.

"How the hell did i miss eight years of my life?" Zack asked as they sat around the dining room table. His mother had left the building, certain that Zack had purposely been avoiding her.

Mr.Fair rubbed his chin before replying with "I'm not sure son. What was the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I was fighting someone, and we were surrounded in fog so i could'nt make out any of his features. But he was tough, all i could do was block his attacks one after another, until he caught me across the stomache." Zack explained.

Mr.Fair made no reply, but instead took a sip of his coffee, a drink which Zack had never tasted. He did'nt have any interest in trying it anyway. Zack took in the silence and looked around the room. Wood floors with home made rugs depicting

various patterns of reds blues and greens. The walls were built from bricks that had an old worn look, adding a sense of warmth to the place. The ceilings were made of tightly woven straw, layers of it giving the house a nice clean scent. A counter on the left side of the room covered in a mess of jars containing a number of different things. It was'nt much, but to Zack, it was home. Thoughts of home brought with them thoughts of Mrs.Fair, his mother, and his spirits dropped once

more. Being home meant nothing if those you care about do not welcome you. He really hoped that his mother would come back soon so they could talk this thing out like family.

"Its odd, yes. Quite odd indeed." Mr.Fair commented as he sipped his coffee.

"What is?" Zack asked, casting his father a curious look.

Mr.Fair took another sip and said "You had a slash wound in the stomache when we found you, but we have'nt had fog for weeks. I find it odd." With that the silence resumed, and each of them pondered this mystery. No anwser came forward.

It was frustrating, it had no logical explination. It just was.

An idea came to Zack's mind and he said "I have a thought." Mr.Fair inclined his head to show that he was listening. Encouraged, Zack said "Maybe i was injured in that fight, and in a near death state my subconciouss took over and brought

me to a place it recognized as a safe haven. That would explain how i got here, and constantly being on the move might explain why i still have the wound. It might never have had the chance to heal, that would explain how long it took. I mean, it would be hard to get anywhere in a hurry with a wound like that, and my Mako infusion could've kept the wound from killing me. Thats really the only explination i can think of." Zack finished a tone that said he wished he had a better theory.

After a long moment Mr.Fair said "I suppose its possible, i'm no expert on Mako infusions mind you, but it does sound plausible."

Zack sighed in relief and said "Good, for a moment i thought you'd accuse me of making that up as an excuse."

"Son, i've seen weird things in my day, weird enough to make what you just said a moment ago sound normal. Besides, i'm not your mother, i never jumpt to conclusions if i can help it."

Zack smiled, glad that his father was'nt mad at him. He only wished he knew what _had_ happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth paced back and forth in the old library, ignoring the dusty old books that covered the shelves. He had read them all and had no need to do so again. He had photographic memory, so he could just remember each page of each

book and what had been in it whenever he wanted. He did not feel the urge to do so right now, probably never would. What he wanted right now was to complete the reunion, only when he had done that could he become a god, and rain his fury down upon those who had denied him his place as ruler of this world.

He could sense that Cloud was once again on the move, in the Gold Saucer region if he was'nt mistaken. Not much longer, a week at most and the foolish little puppet would be here, in this very room. Sephiroth was sure of it, more so than he

had ever been certain of anything. He did'nt just think it, he knew it. Just as he knew that it would be Cloud who would inevitably bring him the Black Materia, just as he knew that it would be Cloud who would lead him to the last of the Cetra. He knew it all, how he could'nt possibly guess at, but he knew.

A frown suddenly crossed his face as he discovered something most unwelcome. The imposter was still alive, hovering through the lifestream, right towards Sephiroth's true body. Buried deep in the northern crater. The imposter lived, and was now beyond this bodies reach, but not beyond Sephiroth's reach.

He laughed an insane, and evil, laugh that echoed throug the whole mansion. He would be ready, and the imposter would die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days proved very tiresome and stressful for Zack. His mother made a point of avoiding all contact with Zack, having claimed that she would not speak with him for ten years. Zack truly hoped she was joking around, he could'nt

bare the thought of not speaking with her for ten years. Hell, he could barely take two. It was early evening now and Zack was sitting up on the roof, looking out towards the sunset. He had always enjoyed the sunset, it fascinated him completely. Only his girlfreind had ever earned more stares from him than the sunset.

He sighed sadly with that thought. If it had truly been eight years since he last spoke with her, then what must she think of him. Did she hate him? Maybe she had a different, more reliable boyfreind now. For some reason that thought made him

sick to his stomache. But he knew it was probably true, and where was Sephiroth? Zack did'nt beleive for an instant that his attacker had truly been Sephiroth. They may not have always gotten along, but Sephiroth would never try to kill Zack. If not Sephiroth, then who was the person who had attacked him. It seemed the only thing Zack was sure of right now was that he was'nt sure of anything.

_"Come come my son. Come to the reunion. Come come my son, come to the reunion."_ Zack jumped as he heard the voice. He did'nt recognize it, and a quick look around revealed that there was no one close enough to have said it. _"Come come my son. Come to the reunion." _The voice continued as if in a chant, seductive, warm, and inviting.

"Who'se there?!" Zack demanded reaching for his sword out of habit. He was dissapointed when he remembered that his sword had been missing when his parents had found him, and his own search had failed to turn it up. He would need to get a new

one. But first he needed to figure out where this voice was coming from.

_"Come come my son. Come to the reunion, past the tall mountains and over the snowy plains, and deep into the caves. Come come my son. Come to the reunion." _The voice chanted on, ignoring his demand.

Zack looked around desperately, but again was unable to find the source of the voice. He could tell that the voice was that of a female, but it seemed other worldly somehow. A tingling sensation worked its way up and down Zack's body, along

with a pulling sensation. Pulling him towards the north.

_"Come come my son. Come to the reunion, in the deep crater in the far north. Come come my son. Come to the reunion, in the deep crater in the far north." _The voice chanted on, and as it did the pulling sensation grew stronger overriding

Zack's very thoughts with its sheer intensity.

"NO NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Zack cried out as the pulling became so feirce, that it was agonizing. A torment far beyond any injury he had ever received on the feild of battle, greater than any sense of emotional pain he had ever felt. The

dreaded chant contined to worm its way through his skull, growing louder until it became a deafening screech that made his ears hurt horribly, so badly that they almost bled.

"Son!" With that all of it ended, instantly, so quickly that Zack almost did'nt notice. "Son are you alright!?" Came the voice of his father, Mr.Fair. Zack looked down off the roof to see Mr.Fair standing a little ways off, having moved far enough

away from the building in order to see Zack on the top.

Zack slowly stood on steady feet. He had expected that they wold be shaky.

"Son anwser me." Mr.Fair commanded sternly, but not unkindly.

Zack wished he knew, the chant was gone, but the pulling sensation was still there. Greatly diminished, but there. Along with it was a sudden emptiness, one that he wished with all his soul would fill. It stayed, like the feeling of loss after a loved ones death, and deep down that chanting voice told him that only by going to this reunion could he fill that empty place.

"I have to go." Zack said, and was horrified by the empty sound of his voice. It sounded of a profound loss, like that of a man who had nothing left to live for. Concern spread across Mr.Fair's face when he heard that broken voice. Only one other

person he knew had ever sounded so broken, Mr.Fair's brother. He had commited suicide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far in the north, within the depths of the northern crater, in a bubbling mako pool, a hand wrapped in a black leather glove emerged. It scrabled at the ground, struggling to drag its owner out of the green liquid. Slowly but surely the Mako drenched form of a grown man emerged, and Sephiroth fell to his hands and knees gasping for air. He had survived his fall off the cliff, survived where any other would have died.

Now he stood deep deep in the bowels of the planet. Now he stood in the last place anyone wanted to be, the home of his future self.


	6. Chapter 6

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

Chapter Six

The Sephiroth of the past glanced around his new surroundings as he shook the remaining Mako off of his body. He groaned slightly when he realized he was in the process of getting a nasty headache, the last thing he needed right now was a

headache. Ignoring his own aches, he glanced around. Tall grey rock walls towering thousands of feet above him in all directions. Mako pools were scattered across the area, along with a drop-off that seemed to go forever. Sephiroth looked over the edge, but could only see a glowing green light far below. It was cold, very cold. Despite his bodies ressiliance Sephiroth found himself shivering slightly.

He turned away from the drop-off in search of a way out of here. He spotted a cave about fifty feet to the right. "Might as well, its not like theres anywhere else for me to go right now." Sephiroth muttered in annoyance, then started walking.

Little did he know that he was being watched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack sipped at the tea his father had given him. It was so hot it hurt to swallow, but Zack did not care. He sipped at it slowly while watching his father, who was pacing back and forth restlessly. He tried to ignore the emptiness inside of him, but

was failing miserably.

"So, why is it you have to go?" Mr.Fair asked, turning to face his son.

Zack lowered his eyes as he quietly said "I heard this voice, in my head, it kept calling me son and telling me to come to a reunion. I tried to ignore it but it got stronger, and it hurt badly. When it stopped it took something of me with it. I do'nt

know what it took, but it's left a horrible emptiness, it feels like the way i did when grandpa died only much worse. I feel a pulling inside, like whatever it took is calling out to me. I have to find it, i can't live with this feeling, its to painful."

Mr.Fair nodded as he looked at Zack in concern. "Where is this reunion suppose to be?" He asked.

Zack looked up, then silently sipped his tea. "Come on son. You know you can tell me anything." Mr.Fair tried again.

Relunctantly, Zack said "The far north."

"Some nasty monsters live up there, i know. I went there once. You wo'nt be able to survive there without a weapon, and last i checked you no longer have one. What do you plan to do about that?" Mr.Fair said as he started pacing again.

"I do'nt know, i'll grab a hard edge over at Kale's shop i suppose." Zack replied.

Mr.Fair snorted in distaste, then said "A crappy sword like that wo'nt even get you there, let alone through it. You can have mine, i do'nt use it anymore."

Zack looked up as he asked "You have a sword?" In a suprised tone.

Mr.Fair replied with "Of course, i was'nt always an old man you know! I used to be quite the adventurer. Saw a lot of strange things while i was at it, and i also learned a lot about swordplay. Now wait here while i go get it."

With that Mr.Fair left the room leaving Zack alone. "_Come Zack, the reunion needs you. I have need of your services. The reunion is drawing near, an imposter threatens to overthrow me, and the puppet Cloud has grown defiant." _Came a familiar voice. Zack looked around, but the voice was already gone. It spoke no more, but he thought that in the deepest corners of his mind he could here sinister laughter. He looked up when his father came back into the room holding a long

sword in his hands. It was a well crafted sword, a hilt wrapped in black leather, and a four foot blade three inches across. It was also adorned with an upward curved handgaurd of bronze and steel.

"Here, this is my old sword, its seen a lot of action and has saved my butt more times than i could count even if i wanted to. Here, its yours now." Mr.Fair said as he handed the sword over to Zack. Zack stood up and took the sword. It had a worn

look to it, speaking of countless battles. It was light in comparison to the Buster sword, but Zack figured he would get used to it.

"Thanks, i swear i'll take good care of it." Zack said with a small smile. His father simply nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth looked around the tunnel as he walked through it, green crystals lined the cave walls. Various caves and passages twisted through the place, like a giant stone maze, a laybrinth. He held the Masamune tightly as he went around

corner after corner, hoping that he would find his way out if he searched long enough. Some parts of the floor seemed to pulse, slowly, as if something slept within. Sephiroth made a mental note to try and find out more about this place later on. Until then however his goal was simple, get back to civilization.

After about an hour he walked into a large circular chamber with walls of crystal. He could see large monsters within the walls, huge creatures with a somewhat robotic look to them. Interesting. Something drew Sephiroth's eyes upwards, and

nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. He saw himself encased in a large crystal, and his legs were missing. Confusion spread through Sephiroth. How could this be, he had seen his future self just a few days ago, and had killed him.

"Confused?" Sephiroth whirled on hearing the voice to find himself standing there.

"What is this?! I killed you in Nibelheim, now i find you in a crystal and talking to me at the same time! What is going on!?" Sephiroth demanded of his future self, whom he labled F-Sephiroth.

F-Sephiroth smirked as he said "Not that its any of your buisness imposter, but that body hovering above us is in fact me. The body you destroyed in Nibelheim was just a mass of Jenova cells which i used to recreate my body in order to

orchestrate the reunion. I will the cells to form a copy of myself you see, then transmit my will and conciousness into it. The body before you is the same thing, a gathering of Jenova cells that have been molded to my form."

Sephiroth frowned as he asked "Jenova cells?"

"The cells of my mother, Jenova. A calamity from the sky, now a puppet to my will, as is this body. Now, enough talk. It is time i brought an end to you." F-Sephiroth said as the Masamune formed in his grip.

Sephiroth drew his own Masamune and said "I destroyed you once, i can do it again."

F-Sephiroth charged with a flurry of lightning quick slashes and thrusts which Sephiroth turned aside with great difficulty, then jumped backwards and came forth with a quick thrust which was parried. F-Sephiroth struck hard overhead, then spun

away from the expected counter thrust from Sephiroth. Then he jumped up into the air and fired off a basic bolt spell at Sephiroth, who swat it away with the Masamune before slashing at F-Sephiroth's ankle, but F-Sephiroth pulled his feet up avoiding the strike, then flew up onto a nearby ledge. He flew away from it just as quickly when Sephiroth sent a fire 3 spell at him, which exploded voilently on impact with the rocks, sending a spray of flaming dust outwards. Sephiroth leapt up into

his foes flight path with a diagonal slash which F-Sephiroth knocked aside with a twist of his wrist, then swung his blade around over his head knocking Sephiroth backwards into the crystal wall.

Sephiroth kicked off the wall and sailed through the air at his future self with several quick slashes, all of which were turned aside by F-Sephiroth, then Sephiroth unleashed a fire 3 point blank into his foes chest causing the Jenova cells that

made the body up, to die. At least, it should have. However the cells resisted the spell, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

"Time to die imposter." F-Sephiroth taunted, then lashed out at Sephiroth. Suddenly a green swirling mass of energy came down blocking the blow before wrapping around Sephiroth and dissapearing in a breif flash, leaving a frustrated F-Sephiroth behind.

"Run while you can imposter, soon there wo'nt be a single place on this planet where you can run." F-Sephiroth snarled to himself, then faded into a black mist, a mist of Jenova cells which quickly dispersed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr.Fair walked with his son to the edge of town, a solem look on his face as he said "Now remember son, whatever may happen on this journey of yours, you will always be welcome here." Zack looked around at the small town that he called

home. He had been born and raised here. He had made his first freinds here, and had had his first adventures here, though you could'nt really consider hiking through the nearby forest an adventure when you had gone through the things Zack had.

Finally he replied to his fathers statement with "Maybe, but i get the feeling that my sudden departure is only going to make mom madder."

Mr.Fair chuckled before saying "I'll talk to her, i'm sure she'll understand."

Zack sighed as he said "If you say so."

"I say so." Mr.Fair replied. The way he said it had Zack convinced in a second. So, with those last words Zack set out to find what he had lost. "God's speed son, god's speed." Mr.Fair muttered quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth looked around as the the green light faded. He was surrounded on all sides by white light, while the ground was an endless feild of flowers. Seeing as there was nothing to look at other than the flowers, that was where he turned his

eyes. Countless flowers of many colors. Blue, pink, yellow, red, white, orange. Tall flowers, short flowers, roses. All around it was very beautiful, though a bit repetetive.

He whirled around as he became aware of an aproaching presence. "Who'se there?!" Sephiroth demanded. In anwser a young woman in a pink dress and red vest walked out of the endless expanse of white. He instantly recognized her as the

one who had healed Cloud's group after he had used quake 3.

Before he could speak she said "Hi, my name is Aeris, i'm from the future, further down the road than you've been seeing the past few days by about five years. I'm the one who pulled you and Zack out of your time."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he demanded "Why did you pull us into the future!? Where is Zack?! And what the hell is the matter with my future self?!"

Aeris sighed as she said "Your future self was driven insane about five yearrs ago, and is now on a quest to become a god by slamming a powerful spell called Meteor into the planet. Originaly he was defeated, but to late to prevent major

damage to the planet. For a time it seemed like the planet would heal, but it was to weak. About five years after your defeat, the planet died, but not before i was able to send my spirit into the past to change things. You see, if your future self was defeated only two minutes sooner the planet would have been fine. So i decided to recruit you and Zack to help quicken your future selfs defeat. As for Zack, he is currently traveling towards the place i just pulled you out of."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he thought about what had just been said. After a moment Aeris said "Tell you what, stay here with me for a while, and i'll explain what happened from the start." Sephiroth nodded, and his education of the future

began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I would like to thank those who have reveiwed this stroy so far, and humbly request that you all continue to do so. I would also like to alert my readers that next wensday i will be going on vacation for a couple of weeks, and will be unable to update anything while i am gone. Thats all i've got to say for now other than thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

Chapter Seven

Cloud sighed as he walked through the jungle like forest that surrounded him on all sides. It was not as warm as Costa Del Sol had been, but it was more humid creating a sticky feeling that was not at all pleasant. The rest of AVALANCHE

walked along behind him in no particular order, including a new member they had just picked up at the gold saucer named, Cait Sith. Cait was a small doll built in the semblance of a cat that rode on the back of a large stuffed moogle body. He was the most mysterious member of the group so far, mainly because he was not actually with them in person, but acting through a stuffed doll.

"Ohhhhhh, how can you people bare this place? Its so sticky and unpleasant!" Yuffie complained, sweat from her brow.

"I've had worse than this." Cloud anwsered dryly. They rounded a corner in the trail, but quickly pulled back when they caught sight of Turk members, Reno and Rude in the middle of some sort of conversation, though Cloud could'nt hear a word.

The Turks were an organization inside of Shin-ra. They handled all the dirt work, like assasinations, kidnappings, and other such things.

A voice came from behind the group causing them all to whirl. The voice said "Ugh, there they go again. Always talking about who they like, at least Tseng is'nt like that..." It was Elena, the newest member of the Turks, and as multiple

encounters had proved, incompentent. She spoke with a somewhat disguisted tone indicating that she did not aprove of discussing who liked who. Suddenly she seemed to realize that she was talking to her groups sworn enemies. She suddenly dashed past them into the clearing and said "Guys! They're here!"

Reno turned towards her pulling out his Electro Magnetic Rod, also known as an EMG, and lazily said "Go tell Tseng, we'll handle this." Elena nodded and dashed past him.

Cloud drew his massive weapon and brought it into attack position, dimly aware of the rest of the group bringing out their own weapons. Rude raised his fists into a natural fighting stance. He preffered the use of martial arts, and was very skilled

with Karate, kick boxing, and was a master of Judo.

The stage was set for battle. "Hey yo, remember me?" Reno asked as he shouldered his weapon casually.

"From the slums right?" Cloud asked with a careless shrug.

Reno nodded before saying "I've just been dying to pay you back for those nasty wounds you gave me."

The red headed turk chose that moment to spring forward with a horizontal swip at Cloud, who ducked the blow then knocked Reno backwards with the flat of his blade. Red shot over Cloud's head after Reno, but the Turk was to fast and knocked Red to the ground with an overhead strike. Cloud rushed forward to join the fight, using his sword to shove aside Reno's next attack, giving Red the chance to attack with a vicious bite, though Reno was able to avoid the worst of it.

Tifa and Rude charged each other fists at the ready. Tifa dodged Rude's opening punch and sent a sideways snap kick into the Turks stomache, then whirled into a reverse crescent kick catching him across the chest causing him to stumble backwards, though he managed to not fall down.

"Not bad." Rude grunted, then caught Tifa's leg as she threw a round-house kick at his head with her right foot. Then he pulled up sharply, throwing Tifa off her feet, but she pushed her hands into the ground and went into a back flip. Rude came

forward with a hammer punch, but Tifa lashed out in mid flip with her left foot catching him under the chin sending him stumbling to the side. It was a battle of Rude's brute strength versus Tifa's sheer speed.

Yuffie suddenly came in from the side with a quick kick at Rude's head, but he caught it and twisted sharply slamming Yuffie to the ground, and causing her a large amount of pain as her leg was almost dislocated. Aeris focused her Materia,

healing Yuffie's wound while Tifa sprang forward with a flurry of powerful punches that sent Rude reeling. Cait and Barret held back from joining the battle. Cait because he simply could'nt keep up with a fight like this, and Barret because he did'nt want to risk shooting one of his freinds by accident.

Reno ran at Cloud lunging his EMG at the blonds chest while pressing the red button on the handle, causing a strong elctrical current to run along the length of the weapon, but Aeris came in from the side slamming her metal staff into the side

of Reno's head knocking him several feet back with a cry of suprise and pain.

"Jeez! This is'nt worth it, see ya yo?!" Reno said as he turned to run.

Rude gave the group a silent glare, then turned and followed his partner. For a moment the group stood ready for more battle, then lowered their weapons slowly.

"They were waiting for us, but how could they know we would be here unless..." Tifa said in concern.

Cloud shook his head and said "I do'nt even want to consider the possibility of a spy, i trust everyone in this group. Lets just move on." Tifa nodded in agreement, and the group moved onwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then, beleiving yourself the one chosen to liberate the Planet of us mortals, you burned Nibelheim to the ground and killed all but a hanful of its population." Aeris said while Sephiroth listened intently with a somewhat disturbed look on his

face. For the last several hours Aeris had been explaining how F-Sephiroth had come to be the way he was.

"I actually did that?" Sephiroth asked in disbeleif.

Aeris shook her head and declared "No, your future self did. You have'nt gotten to that point in time yet."

Sephiroth set his mouth into a firm line as he said "And i'm not going to. When i go to Nibelheim i'm just going to ignore Jenova, or maybe i'll just destroy her and prevent any future troubles."

"That wo'nt be an issue for you as once your in the future you can't return to the past, so you'll never be in a position where you have to make that choice. Now lets take a break, i may be dead but i still need my bueaty sleep." Aeris said tiredly.

With that she faded into the white background leaving Sephiroth alone to think about all he had learned from her.

It was a lot to take in. First he had gone into a state of deep depression because he thought he was the result of genetic experimentation, which he was, just not in the way he thought at the time. Then he had read a bunch of records, and

due to false information given to him about his mother, came to beleive it was his destiny to take the Planet for Jenova, and had therefore burned a whole town and killed most of its people.

He had a lot to think about, but he knew he only had a short time in which to do it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack marched steadily along through the cosmo dessert, which was about fifteen miles away from Gongaga. He had walked nonstop all of yesterday, and all the night. He had only entered the dessert about an hour ago, but already he was

surrounded by tall massive red rocks, jutting from the earth. Massive rock formations prevented him from being able to look back the way he had come.

He noticed that when he was travelling the feeling of emptiness was less powerful, this was the reason he had'nt taken a single break since starting his little journey. Still, he knew he would have to rest sooner or later, though he was hoping

he could reach Cosmo Canyon before then.

He had a long way to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud looked around the run down villiage of Gongaga as he stepped into it. The air stank of Mako coming from the ruined Mako reactor in the distance. The buildings were in various states of disrepair. Some of the houses looked to be in

moderate shape, though Cloud would'nt rate any of them as being first rate, more like fourth, or fifth.

He took a few steps into the town and was almost instantly confronted by a man who looked to be in his sixties.

"Excuse me, i have'nt seen you all around here before." The man said with a freindly curiousity.

"We're on a journey." Cloud said simply.

"Ah, while you were journeying you would'nt have happened to meet a man named Zack would you." The man asked again.

"No." Cloud informed.

He was ready to just move by the person, but Aeris suddenly asked "Is this Zack's last name, Fair?"

The man looked suprised for a second before he said "Yes, have you met my son then?"

"Oh your his father? He used to be my boyfreind, until he just vanished without even contacting me." Aeris said the last bit a little bitterly. While the conversation went on nobody noticed Tifa going pale.

"I would'nt blame him for that, he spent the last eight years in a coma, or at least thats the conlusion i reached when i talked to him about it. Hey, if your going towards Cosmo Canyon could you keep an eye out for him. He left just yesterday,

but he was in a state of depression, and i'm worried about him."

"Alright, i promise i'll keep an eye out." Aeris said. She meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

**AN:**Hey, sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i've been busy with high school, and other projects. But rest assured i intend to update this story at least once a week, more if i can manage. Also, if you notice an f before a characters name, that stands for future, to let you know that that is the future version of that character.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Cloud looked around the Cosmo area, which he and the others were driving through in their buggy. Cloud was currently double checking his Materia. He had a second level fire materia, a second level bolt materia, and a level three cure materia. 

He also had a 2xcut materia which let him tap into its power to slash twice in the time it would normally take to launch one. He also had the latest materia which they had found in the ruins of an old reactor at Gongaga, the summon known as Titan. He carefully placed the small stones back into his sword, watching as the sank into the weapon vanishing from sight and giving the sword a faint shimmer.

Aeris eyed the large sword for a moment before saying "Its strange."

"What is?" Cloud asked not bothering to look up from his work.

"I hadn't noticed before, but all this talk about Zack has me thinking. He used to have a sword just like that one." Aeris said.

Cloud lifted the blade slowly and looked over it as he said "Are you sure, as far as i know this blade is one of a kind, and i've had it since i made SOLDIER."

Aeris looked thoughtful as she considered this. Try as she might though, she could see no difference in this blade, and Zack's, other than this one seemed a little more well used.

"While were on the subject, why don't you tell us a bit more about Zack." Tifa suggested.

"Oh, well he had spiky black hair, but it wasn't like Cloud's, it was more like a hedgehog. He was a SOLDIER:First Class, a good one two. He was funny, a prankster, he never took anything seriously unless he absolutely had to, like life was just

a big game for him. But when the situation called for it all that dissapeared and was replaced with a solid resolve and a determination of stone." Aeris said, doing her best to describe her former boyfriend.

"Hmm, odd. That sounds so familiar, but i'm certain i've never met him before." Cloud said in a puzzled tone.

"Well, maybe its like a gap in your memory. Like how you can't remember what happened between you and Sephiroth past a certain point." Aeris suggested.

"Maybe." Cloud replied.

"Well i think we bout' to find out. Cause there he is!" Barret said pointing to the road ahead where a man fitting Aeris's description was walking along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack continued to trudge along looking for a town to stop and rest, he was certain that this reunion the voice kept whispering to him about was the key to restoring himself. But he was smart enough to know he would die long before arriving if he

didn't stop for rest every here and there. So he trudged on looking around for any settlement. His knowledge of the area told him that Cosmo Canyon was the only settlement around, but that knowledge from five years ago. Who knew what might have changed since then.

"Come come my son, come to the reunion." The voice whispered in the back of his skull. He frowned as a knew voice joined in. "The puppet grows near, travel with him, you will find his weakness and tell me." Zack knew that voice, the voice of

his former commander, Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?" He muttered."

The voice made no reply, and the chant in the back of his skull had stopped. He did however notice the sound of a vehicle coming up behind him.

He whirled to see a red buggy stop not twenty feet away. The door opened and a man with blond spiky hair stepped out. "Cloud?" Zack asked slowly as he squinted to see better.

Several other people stepped out, none of whom he recognized, except for one. A girl in pink with a red jacket. She looked at him. "ZACK!!" She cried as she ran forward grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Hey, how's it goin babe?" Zack asked as a smile spread over his face. Suddenly he felt like maybe a small bit of him was returning to him, not all of it, just some.

She stepped back and asked "Where have you been?"

"I don't know. I was nearly killed by Sephiroth, crazy huh?" Zack replied nervously scratching his head.

"Not so crazy as you might think." Cloud said as he walked up.

"Hey Cloud, long time no see!" Zack exclaimed.

Cloud looked confused as he said "We met?"

"Uh, yeah! You wer..." Zack broke off in mid-sentence as mind boggling pain ripped through his head.

"You will not reveal the truth! If you do i will take your flower girl, and force you to watch me as i rape her, then kill her." Sephiroth's voice said in the back of his skull."

"Sephiroth, you wouldn't, your better than that." Zack mentally replied.

"Did you learn nothing from Nibelheim, a creature like her is nothing, as are you. I can kill any of you anytime i wish, and unless you do exactly as i say she dies." Sephiroth replied.

Zack growled as he said "I'll kill you if you go anywhere near her, and what did you mean by Nibelheim. We've never been there."

Confusion filled Sephiroth's voice as he said "How could you forget Nibelheim? That is where it all begins, and i will be waiting." Then the presence was gone.

"Zack? Zack anwser me!" Aeris said shaking him. He suddenly jerked back and said whats wrong!?"

"Nothing, you were about to tell us how you know me when you just stopped and stood there." Cloud said.

"Oh uh, we were buddies in SOLDIER." Zack said making it up as he went along, he wasn't sure if Sephiroth would carry through on his threat, but he didn't want to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth looked around at the endless field of flowers as f-Aeris (Future Aeris) finished telling him about his return, two years after being defeated at the northern cave. It horrified him what he would have ended up doing if f-Aeris hadn't brought

him to the future. It was a horrifying prospect.

"So, now that i know all this, what am i supposed to do to stop my futur self?" Sephiroth asked, getting straight to buisness.

f-Aeris smiled and replied with "Nothing yet, but there will be plenty later. All i can say now is, there will come a point where Cloud will have the chance to unlock a power great enough to stop your future self before the damage is done. But

he will require your help."

Before Sephiroth could ask what she meant by "help" she vanished. He sighed, it looked like he would have to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day of travel went smoothly, bringing Cloud and the others to Nibelheim which they had found in one peice, much to their suprise. Cloud had been more confused than anyone, while Zack had been trying to figure out what was so

suprising about this villiage's presence. Tifa had kindly explained it to him.

Now they were in the Shinra mansion basement heading towards the room where f-Sephiroth (future Sephiroth, though these people don't know that.) first went insane. Inside they heard the sound of pacing.

Cloud frowned as he said "He is here, be on gaurd everyone." Then he pulled his large sword from his back, Zack had chosen to ignore Cloud's use of the blade for now. They quietly slipped into the old library, Cloud, Zack, and Tifa. The others

were unlocking a safe on the second floor.

They found f-Sephiroth standing in the single isle of the place. He noticed the group and said "This place brings back memories."

Cloud stepped forward as he said "Sephiroth, what are you planning?"

Sephiroth looked at him. "Will you be participating in the reunion?" He asked after a moment.

"Reunion?" Cloud asked.

f-Sephiroth spread his arms as he said "Whenever JENOVA is seperated, her peices will have a reunion and regenerate. Jenova will reunite to become a calamity from the skies."

"A calamity, you mean she wasn't an ancient?" Cloud asked.

"I see, i don't believe you are worthy to come." f-Sephiroth said as he lifted off the ground. "If you wish to know more go north over the high mountains!" With that he hurled a materia at Cloud striking him in the stomache causing him to fall to

one knee. Then f-Sephiroth flew away.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed.

"I'm alright." The blond sai as he picked up the materia stone, then tossed it to Zack and said "You might need some materia of your own on this trip."

"Thanks." Zack said as he fit the materia into his blade.

Cloud looked at the spot where f-Sephiroth had stood, and resolved to stop him at all costs.


	9. Chapter 9

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Sephiroth spent the following days following Cloud's progress. Cloud had journeyed over the Nibel mountains, travelled to Rocket town where they had picked up some old pilot who f-Aeris identified as Cid Highwind. Then they had gone to the

Gold Saucer searching for seomthing called a keystone. Now the silver-haired general watched as they entered the Temple of the Ancients.

However, as interesting as this all was, Sephiroth wanted to get some action for himself. He had been doing nothing but observe for the past saeveral days. So now he was taking a break from all that. Now he stood a little ways away from the

pool that let him watch what was happening, and was going through several conditioning kata's with the Masamune. These were designed to keep him in shape, he didn't want to finally get some action only to have gotten out of shape and not be good enough for the job.

f-Aeris approached him with a somewhat worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked not taking his attention off his blade. Nor did he stop his practice.

"Well, i think its time for you to get involved again." f-Aeris said.

Sephiroth ceased his kata and calmly asked "What must i do?"

She smiled as she explained "Well, it would certainly help if Zack knew more about the situation, not the time travel part though."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he said "Then how do i explain my future self?"

"Say he's an evil clone who thinks he's you." f-Aeris replied with a shrug.

"Fine, how do i get out of this place?" Sephiroth asked.

f-Aeris smirked and snapped her fingers, and Sephiroth was standing outside the Temple of the Ancients.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud, Aeris, and Vincent now made their way into a room within the temple. They had seen it before in a vision where f-Sephiroth had attacked Tseng. Cloud looked at the markings on the wall and said "Aeris, what do these markings mean.

Aeris examined them. They showed people, appearantly praying, and a large thing falling towards them, then fire and ruins. "This is the ultimate black magic, Meteor. It says, that the Black Materia will call to a small planetoid drifting through the cosmos, then bring it here to destroy the planet." Aeris explained.

"So thats what Sephiroth plans to do. I don't care what he thinks, we must stop him here!" Cloud exclaimed in determination.

A sudden chuckling drew their attention to their right where about fifteen feet away stood f-Sephiroth looking at further markings, depicting mass destruction.

The group rushed over quickly.

"Sephiroth!!" Cloud declared as he drew the Buster sword. Aeris readiedn her staff while Vincent aimed his gun.

f-Sephiroth turned a smirk on them then began walking away. Cloud and the others quickly followed keeping their weapons prepared. f-Sephiroth drew the Masamune as he said "Soon i will cease to exist, but then i will be reborn as a god."

"How do you plan to do that!?" Cloud demanded.

f-Sephiroth smirked as he explained "When the planet suffers a wound, spirit energy gathers their to mend it." Sephiroth turned his sword and plunged it into the ground. "Now imagine a wound so great, that it threatened the life of the planet

itself. I will merge with all the planets energy and become a new lifeform, and i will governt his planet as is my birth right." He twisted his blade around, then in a flash of light he vanished.

The room suddenly began to shake voilently. "Sephiroth?" Cloud asked slowly.

"Hehehe, it isn't me." The evil mans voice said. Then a massive red dragon exploded out of the ground and let out an earth shattering roar.

Vincent was the first to react, emptying he gun in less then a second causing the large monster to real backwards in rage, then Cloud hit it with a bolt 2 spell which didn't seem to hurt it, made it mad though. With a mighty roar it unleashed a

surge a flame at him causing the group to scatter, then the tail came around at Cloud who swung his sword around knocking the tail to the sidethen rushed forward and swung his sword around for the monsters side, but the blade only left a small indentation in the dragons side, doing no real damage at all.

Vincent quickly reloaded his gun and emptied it at the dragons face, only doing minimal damage. The dragon took a swipe at the red caped man but Aeris cast a protect speel preventing him from being hurt while Cloud sent one bolt spell after another keeping the dragon at bay, but not doing any real damage.

Aeris focused and an ice 2 spell caught the dragon in the side as it turned on Vincent, but when the spell hit it stumbled backwards, showing signs of real damage.

"GUys, its vulnerable to ice magic!!" Aeris yelled.

Cloud nodded his understanding and reached into his pocket revealing his old ice materia, he didn't use it much but he thought it might be a good idea. He slipped it into his blade, it was only level one. He quickly began firing off ice spells as

fast as possible, quickly driving the dragon back across the room. Vincent continued to load, then epmty his gun.

Aeris fired another ice 2 spell causing the dragon to roar in pain before finally collapsing under the relentless assualt.

After a moment, the dragon's body retracted and formed a small red sphere. Aeris slowly retrieved the sphere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack paced around just outside the temple waiting for the others to emerge. The rest of AVALANCHE was waiting inside the temple's main entrance, he was outside because he felt like he didn't belong. He paced relentlessely, nhe coldn't

think of anything better to do, so he paced.

"Zack." A voice nearby said.

Zack whirled to see Sephiroth standing there, his long blade sheathed at his side. "Sephiroth!" He exclaimed drawing his own sword and bringing it to a ready stance.

"Lower your weapon SOLDIER, before i give you another paycut." Sephiroth ordered.

"You threatened Aeris, what makes you think i'll do as you say!?" Zack demanded.

"Because, i am not the same Sephiroth that threatened her." Sephiroth said in a monotone.

Confusion flooded through Zack as he asked "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hojo cloned me, my clone is obsessed with world domination, and will stop at nothing to get it. Now, Cloud and the others must not know about this." Sephiroth explained.

Suspicioun fell over Zacks face. Had the Sephiroth who threatened Aeris not told him to keep his mouth shut.

Seeing the look on Zack's face Sephiroth said "I have a plan, but if Cloud know's about the clone i won't be able to do it, i need you to trust me."

"Alright, but the first sign that what you are saying is a lie, and i'm telling them." Zack said.

Sephiroth nodded, then vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

After the incident at the city of temple, Tifa and the others were forced to take an unconciouss Cloud to Gongogga, while Aeris was missing. Zack was pacing at the very edge of town right now. He was not entirely certain he wanted to see his 

mother again just yet. His father was currently walking towards him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Your back early i think." Mr.Fair said as a small smile spread over his face.

"Some stuff came up, old friends mostly, and a dangerous enemy." Zack said as he returned the smile.

Mr.Fair chuckled as he said "That girl must be very nice, you are much more cheeful looking than when you left. But i feel you are concerned, why?"

"Aeris is missing, we don't know where she is." Zack said as a frown came over his face.

Mr.Fair nodded for a time as a knowing, almost sad look entered his eyes. "Their are hard times ahead of you son, very hard times. But i think your friends will get you through it."

"Huh?" Zack asked, not sure what his father meant.

"Lets talk about something else." Mr.Fair said with a dismissive wave.

Zack looked confuse as he said "Uh, ok. Hows mom?"

"Still upset, she heard me explenation for your leaving last week, but i don't think she believes it at all." Mr.Fair said, then he said "But i can beleive it." This last bit was little more than a whisper. He chuckled as he walked away leaving a rather confused Zack behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud looked around the forest he was in. It was bright, the trees held a mysterious glow to it. He kept looking around trying to figure out where exactly here was.

"Cloud?" Aeris's familiar voice said as the last Cetra stepped from behind a tree.

"Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed as he tried to move toward her, but he couldn't move no matter how fast he ran.

Aeris giggled as she leapt behind the tree, and came from behind another one from the other direction. "I am going to stop Sephiroth." She announced.

"Stop him, how?" Cloud asked, completely mystified.

"As the last of the Cetra i'm the only one who can. Wait for me, ok?" She said happily, theen set off down the path away from him.

"No Aeris wait!!" Cloud cried as he tried to pursue, but no matter how fast he ran he got no closer, made no progress until finally she vanished from sight.

Then Cloud heard it, a chuckle. His blood froze as he realized what that chuckle meant.

f-Sephiroth lowered from the sky with a smirk on his face as he said "The city of the ancients eh? She could be a problem, we'll have to deal with her."

"Stay away from her!" Cloud snarled reaching for his blade, which to his horror he found missing.

Sephiroth tilted his head as he said "Don't worry, we can handle it." Then Cloud woke up.

"Oh Cloud, your awake." Tifa said happily.

Cloud shook his head as he thought about the dream, but he quickly decided it had been no dream. "How long was i out?" He asked somewhat worried.

"Three days." Barret said from his spot leaning against the door frame.

Cloud looked down. "I know where Aeris is, but Sephiroth knows too." He said.

"Aright! Then what we sittin round here for? Lets go!" Barret said loudly.

"Go without me." Cloud said simply.

Barret's jaw dropped while Tifa asked "Cloud, whats wrong?"

"Remember when we were going to the Golden saucer, he took control of me and i became him. Again at the temple, he made me give him the Black Materia. I can't be trusted." Cloud said miserably, not looking to his comrades faces. He

knew he would only see dissapointment there, and accusation.

What he heard was neither of those however, it was anger. "You coward." Barret growled.

"What?" Cloud asked in suprise as he looked up.

"Yer just scared! You need to stop blamin yerself for things, if you mess up you mess up. So what!? If i have to i'll just beat some sense into you!! So get off yer spiky ass and get movin!!" Barret shouted angrily catching both Cloud and Tifa

off guard.

"But i" Cloud began, but was interrupted.

"You mess up you mess up, we'll be there to clean up after you so don't worry, now lets go." Barret said as he walked out.

"Right." Cloud said slowly as he stood up. He grabbed the Buster sword and slung it over his back and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris wandered slowly into the Forgotten City with a wonderous look on her face. It was so beautiful. The trees were white, and they glowed with a gentle light bathing the whole place in a genlte luminescence. But as she walked a shadow

stalked her. f-Sephiroth smirked sinisterly as he stalked her, for he was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

**AN:Are you suprised, shocked even, to see me actually updating this story. So am I. But lately I've been trying to complete some of my older stories, and I figured this one deserved to be finished as well, so I am updating, and with any luck I will continue to do so. And reviewing certainly would not hurt. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Sephiroth continued to observe what was happening with Cloud, but he was also monitoring Aeris, while f-Aeris seemed to be just sitting in one spot looking out at the endless fields of flowers. Cloud and company had left Gongoga and found

Bone villiage, one of the most remote human settlements on the planet, and were currently using a lunar harp to make there way through the sleeping forest. Zack had not said anything so far, and Sephiroth was thankful to see his old companion still had some trust in him, even if Zack was the most annoying person on the planet. Then again, he was also very gifted because he was the only SOLDIER Sephiroth knew, who could drink twenty or more bottles of beer and still

be completely sober, a feat which he claimed was a result of his good upbringing. Sephiroth decided it had more to do with his thick skull.

After a moments silence Sephiroth noticed something odd about f-Aeris, she seemed nervous about something. He thought back on what she had told him about his own future, trying to remember anything important about what was going to

happen. It struck him suddenly as he shifted his observations to f-Sephiroth who was stalking Aeris in the Forgotten City.

"Your past self is nearing her death," Sephiroth said, noticing the way she flinched.

"Yeah, but it will work out for the best," She replied after a moments hesitation.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.

"With me gone, Cloud and Tifa can hook up and my past self can summon up the lifestream and follow my own path if this plan doesn't work," She explained.

"You forget, Zack is in that group, which means your past self will likely hook up with him, though I can't imagine anything worse than him getting married," Sephiroth took a moment to shudder, then continued. "That of course means Cloud

will be free to be with Tifa,"

"Even so, if this plan fails then she's my backup," f-Aeris said. Before Sephiroth could argue she said "No matter what you say I'm not sending you to stop it, so don't ask. This is for the better, now hush, its starting,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud, Zack, and Tifa, approached the alter on which Aeris stood. The others had spread throughout the city to try and find Sephiroth, though Cloud doubted they could succeed. He observed Aeris kneeling on the alter, seeming to be locked in

prayer. He noted the way the light from above seemed to make her hair shine, though he reminded himself that Zack was her true boyfriend. He still wished he could remember the guy, after all they were supposed to have been friends in SOLDIER. 

Zack started forward but Cloud held up a hand and said "Let me," Zack blinked a couple of times, before offering a small nod. Cloud moved up to the alter until he stood before Aeris, a smile playing on his motuh as he waited for her to notice,

but he felt something odd within himself. His hand invoulentarily twitched towards his sword. His hands shot to his head as he struggled against whatever was intruding in his mind, distinctly aware of Sephiroth's maniacal laughter in his mind, all he needed to know about the intruder.

The struggle ended, and he drew out his blade, lifting it slowly over the praying girls head, then struggling, trying desperately to turn the blade to the side, but he couldn't, and it came up. Just as it started to come down Zack shouted out

Cloud's name, and he stopped his swing and stumbled backwards with a look of horror on his face.

"What are you making me do?" He whispered to himself, Aeris heard it and looked up with a smile on her face. Seemingly oblivious to her near death.

Up above, a dark and sinister shape descended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth watched this whole scene with his teeth clenched tightly, and an unreadable expression on his face. f-Aeris watched him closely for any sign of what he was feeling, and suddenly he shot to his feet even as the masamune appeared 

in a surge of green fire held tightly in his left hand.

"I will not let this happen!" The silver haired general exclaimed angrily.

"It has to happen, in case we fail. Don't you get it, if she lives and your future self holds back Holy like he did before then the whole world will die! Just like that!" f-Aeris cried.

"I don't care! I may seem cold at times, but I will not sit back and watch an innocent person die!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

"Sephiroth," f-Aeris began.

"If you won't send me, then I shall do it myself," He informed her. Then a swirling green light surrounded him. She could only watch as he vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horror filled Cloud's face as he saw f-Sephiroth descending towards Aeris, sword poised for the kill. He tried to lift his sword, tried to stop him, but he couldn't move. It was like he was a prisoner in his own body. Zack too felt horror flooding 

through him, because he knew there was no way he could possibly get there in time. He was helpless in every sense of the word. They both were.

A loud clang echoed outwards and the masamune seemed to lift upwards so it tore through the air just above Aeris's shoulder causing her to cry out in shock as she whirled around. Everyones eyes were glued to the strange scene. f-Sephiroth

stood, his blade held in place above its intended target, by an identical sword held by an identical person. Two Sephiroth's standing there blades locked glaring into each others eyes. Nobody spoke, nobody moved. The only person who felt like he had any idea of what was happening was Zack.

Then the second Sephiroth spoke. "This time we finish it," Then they broke apart creating a thirty foot gap between them, then they seemed to fly at each other in their haste to start the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Sephiroth had never felt this type of fury, oh sure he had been angry before. But that was usually at Zack, and it often faded almost as soon as it started. This was different, he felt the genuine urge to cause pain and suffering, and even

death, upon his future self. The initial clash was unlike any he had ever been in before, he ussually felt impassive, and let his foe waste energy in the initial clash so he could wipe them out while they were tired. Now, now he threw himself into the clash like he never had before, and felt the jarring impact as their blades met with such force that they were each knocked backwards a few feet. Then he launched a furious offensive, slashing and thrusting as fast as he could at every 

opening, and each time his foe parried and riposted forcing Sephiroth to block until he two were fighting at an almost completely even level.

With each impact he felt himself get angrier, and with each clash he threw himself harder into it, but despite his vicious attacks, f-Sephiroth defended each one in an almost lazy manner, and his counter attacks came with such speed that

Sephiroth felt himself falling more and more into the defensive before he finally sprang upwards into the air towards a nearby rooftop with his future self less than second behind him. As soon as he landed they began moving from roftop to rooftop in this long abandoned and Forgoten City slashing and parrying at a blindingly fast speed. 

While they dueled, Cloud brought Aeris quickly back to the safety of the group while glancing at the battle going on.

"Get her to a safe place," Cloud said once he reached Zack and Tifa.

"What about you?" Tifa asked.

Cloud looked at her for a moment, then said "I'm gonna figure out what the hell is going on," With hat he hefted his sword and ran off towards the fight.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth jumped away from a slash only for another one to almost cut him in two, and when he swung his blade to block he found his foes blade had already been redirected to another target, and it grazed his side as he barely

escaped while ducking behind a taller building, only for another slash to tear into the building and fly for his neck, so he rolled away only for his foe to leap at him and said a Firaga at him, so he jumped up at an angle as the spell detonated below him, just in time for another slash to come in at his face, a blow which he barely blocked.

Sephiroth could not figure it out. His future self was tearing him apart, and he barely seemed to be trying. Sephiroth turned to the side for an attack of his own, but his foes blade moved to the spot before he even started moving and grazed his 

right arm making a light gash which stung like crazy. He grit his teeth and feinted a dodge to the right before he moved to the left, right into another slash which would have taken his head if in his desperate attempt he hadn't stumbled. Quickly he lashed out forcing his foe back one step and moved for an attack, but his foe was already making the block, and as a result Sephiroth was thrown off balance when the two blades met, and then f-Sephiroth kicked him in the chest 

flinging him back down onto the platform in front of the alter.

Suddenly the voice of f-Aeris entered his mind. '_You can't beat him, you have more Jenova cells in you than anyone else on the planet, he can use those to tell what your going to do before you do it!'_ She sent to him telepathicly. Sephiroth

grimaced as he heard that, that meant he had absolutely no chance of winning this fight. He settled into a defensive stance and waited for his future self to make the next move. Maybe if he just focused on defending he could hold out long enough to find some sort of opening. 

"Time to die," f-Sephiroth told him, then he attacked without mercy. Blow after blow, step after step, Sephiroth was driven backwards by an unedning offensive. He looked around desperately for any way out of this predicament, then his foes

blade slipped through and grazed his cheek leavng a long thing cut which began to bleed quickly. Even as he was cursing his luck, Sephiroth saw the anwser to his problems. Cloud was running up with a look of confusion on his face.

"Acting on impulse, with no conciouss thought, he launched a sudden slash at his foes feet forcing him to jump backwards, then Sephiroth sprang over to Cloud and said "No time to explain, I can't beat him you have to fight him!"

"What is going on?" Cloud demanded.

"I'll explain later, but deal with him first," Sephiroth said calmly. The air seemed to change, and Sephiroth knew that an attack was flying for his back. He had no chance to dodge, the blade tore through his back and out his chest piercing a 

lung. He lurched with the wound, and blood leaked from his mouth as it opened wide in shock and pain. Cloud also saw the wound, and saw the vicious smirk on the face of f-Sephiroth who suddenly twisted his blade voilently and threw Sephiroth off to the side, where he landed in the lake surrounding the alter.

Cloud took a moment to try to figure this out, and promptly gave up. "I don't know whats going on, but I will defeat you," He declared.

"As if you could, when your just a puppet," f-Sephiroth told him.

"Just a puppet?" Cloud asked, then found himself lowering his sword while moving to one knee.

"Yes, I can pull your strings to make you do whatever I want," The silver haired man replied while Cloud found himself kneeling before this man he hated, his sword laying on the ground next to him. f-Sephirth continued by saying "I don't know

where this feeling of independence within you came from, or how you managed to get these emotions you are displaying right now. But it will not be difficult to remove them,"

"NO!" Cloud shouted struggling to rise, but he couldn't, he was completely helpless. 

Meanwhile, Zack had turned around to go and help Cloud as soon as he felt Aeris was out of the danger zone, and he got there just as Cloud let out that cry. He started to reach for the sword on his back, but then he got a better idea. He

snatched the blade from his back and threw it like a sphere at f-Sephiroth who moved backward deflecting the blade with a quick slash.

In that brief second in which his control slipped, Cloud sprang to his feet gripping the Buster sword in both hands while swinging it around at f-Sephiroth who dodged backwards.

"Zack! The other Sephiroth is in the lake, go get him!" Cloud shouted as he blocked a lightning quick thrust from the masamune then launched a heavy slash which f-Sephiroth deflected almost lazily.

"Got it!" Zack said as he rushed for the lake.

Another, almost casual thrust came in, and Cloud sidestepped bringing his blade down on top of the masamune before spinning around with a slash of his own, which was deflected before f-Sephiroth sent a backhanded slash at his head 

which Cloud barely blocked before his foe reversed his blades direction forcing Cloud to move back several steps. The silver haired man pursued with a seemingly endless flurry of slashes and thrusts, each one just barely blocked as Cloud struggled to hold his ground.

Cloud watched desperately for any opening as f-Sephiroth's slashes came closer and closer to landing, and then he saw an opening. He ducked and slashed at his foes feet, but the silver haired man went into a backwards flip before he

came forward and swung his blade at Cloud, who also swung, and the two blades slammed together in a lock, with both combatants pushing against the other.

"You actually think you can win," f-Sephiroth said increduously. "I can retake control of you whenever I want, and you will be my helpless puppet," He continued.

"Yoour wrong!" Cloud shot back.

"Am I?" f-Sephiroth asked, and then Cloud stepped back looking at f-Sephiroth through eyes that seemed to be glazed over. 

"No master," He said in a deadpan. 

Zack dragged himself back out of the lake at this point dragging the other Sephiroth over his shoulder, and he saw Cloud dropping his blade as he stood before f-Sephiroth, and then they both vanished in a swirl of green light.

"Cloud no!" Zack cried, but it was to late. They were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

The next hours passed by in a haze, the first thing anyone had wanted to do was look for Cloud. But Vincent acted as the voice of reason by reminding them that they had no idea where they had gone, and had suggested they should get

some rest as they would do Cloud no good tired. Zack at a table in the ancient house they were using while everyone else slept. He held the Buster sword in his hands, noting all the new nicks and marks on it since the last time he used it. Zack frowned as he continued the inspection. The blade was in a far more battered shape than the last time he wielded it, but then that had been several years.

A groan came from the corner, where Sephiroth was laying. After the events of the day, they had placed Sephiroth in a corner, where Zack was ordered to guard him. After the first groan the man was still. With a sigh Zack rose from his chair 

and quickly cleared himself a space and lifted the massive blade into a well balanced stance, and began to practice in the air with some slow slashes and parries.

"Its been to long since I've used this blade," Zack commented. He let his thoughts drift to Cloud as he continued to practice. He felt a sadness creeping in at the thought of Cloud being stuck with f-Sephiroth. He still couldn't understand what

exactly had happened. One second Cloud had been fighting the man with a level of skill and ability that even the best members of SOLDIER would be hard pressed to match, and the next he had been calling f-Sephiroth master and willingly going with him. 

He froze suddenly when he felt a blade come to a rest against his neck. He slowly looked down to see the tip of the masamune there.

"To show your back to a possible enemy, you are either extremely confident, or extremely foolish," Sephiroth said from where he stood.

Zack listened closely to his voice and the sound of his breathing. "Maybe, but if I'm right you can barely stand right now, and in your present state you couldn't move your blade fast enough to stop me from escaping," He declared as a smirk

slowly formed on his face.

"Unless I had more than one blade," Sephiroth informed him as he lifted the blade Zack's father had given him to the other side of Zack's neck. 

"Yeah there is that," Zack noted thoughtfully.

"So the question now is, what are you going to do?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack thought it over for a moment before he said "Well moving to either side is out of the question, so is moving backwards. So that leaves the option of going forward, except you could get my neck with the two blades if I did, so thats no 

option," Zack suddenly dropped down under the two swords and sprang into a forward roll before whirling around and lifting the Buster sword into a guard stance.

"I could however go down because you were holding the blades to far apart to block that route," Zack said with a big grin on his face.

Sephiroth chuckled as he lowered masamune and tossed the other blade aside before collapsing in a chair. "Good, I see you haven't forgotten your training," Sephiroth noted.

Zack watched him for a moment before asking "Last time we spoke you didn't do a very good job explaining things, so whats going on?"

"Sorry, I don't know for sure myself. I was doing things according to another persons plan, but I have decided to things my way for awhile. In order to tell you whats going on I need to know what happened after I went out," Sephiroth explained.

"Alright," Zack said sitting down slowly. "After you went out Cloud seemed to enter a trance, and the other you seemed to be controlling him. When I showed up the control broke and Cloud started dueling him while I rescued you, when I got

back Cloud was on his knees calling the other you his master, then they both vanished," He explained.

Sephiroth nodded. "I am not sure to be honest. I assume that my other self was using his link with the Jenova cells to control Cloud,"

"Jenova cells?" Zack asked.

"It turns out my superior abilities come from a large number of alien cells injected into me when I was in the womb. All SOLDIER's have some, but mine are more fully integrated with my body. Me and Cloud possess more than anybody

else on the planet, I believe that my other self is using them to control him," Sephiroth said with a frown.

"Where do you get this information?" Zack asked with a whistle.

Sephiroth looked like he was considering something before he finally spoke again. "You are aware that we are several years in the future, but what you don't know is how we came to be here. We were pulled from our own timeline by the

other me. He is no clone as I told you before. He is in fact the way I would have turned out had we not been pulled to the future, by a being even further in the future. You see the planet was horribly injured in the original version of the conflict with my future self, and it was dying. This being travelled back to this time while the conflict was in its earlier stages, and called us forwards in the hopes that with our help the planet could avoid its injury,"

"I see, so what happens to our timeline?" Zack asked.

"It will go on without us, and without me to threaten it it will never be harmed, we can never go back," Sephiroth deadpanned.

Zack was silent for several moments before he said "We should tell the others,"

Sephiroth smiled. "Go ahead, I am leaving now. I am afraid that at this time they simply cannot accept me, and I have some rather important buisness to attend,"

"Where at?" Zack asked.

"Nibelheim," Sephiroth said, then he moved from the room and dissapeared into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Sephiroth grumbled in mild irritation as he finally reached Nibelheim's gates. In order to reach Nibelheim he had to first swim across a small stretch of ocean before draggin himself up a cliff and circling a large mountain, then travel across about

ten miles of grassland populated heavily by wolves. Luckily he had managed to heal himself before the journey, as the friends of Cloud had healed him only enough so that he would live. He couldn't really blame them, but it didn't stop him from being annoyed.

He shivered as he entered the town, listening to the nighttime sounds as he glanced at the moon, a shiver passed up his spine as he remembered the last time he was here. He glanced around warily, then made his way into the villiage, this time

examinging every aspect of the place.

"So this is my hometown?" Sephiroth asked himself. He then looked to the mansion and muttered "My birthplace," He scoffed as he moved for the inn.

As he opened the door the man behind the counter let out a long yawn as he stretched, then his eyes widened as he saw who exactly had just stepped in. "You!" He exclaimed.

Sephiroth glanced around and said "Indeed,"

"Your Sephiroth!" The man continued looking more shocked by the second.

"I know," The silver haired man replied waiting for this man to settle down.

"Y-your supposed to be dead," The man stuttered.

Sephiroth sighed as he said "I assure you reports of my demise were highly exxagerated, now can I have a room or do you want to point at me some more?"

"O-oh, of course. Room 3, free of charge!" The man declared handing Sephiroth the key to the room.

"Thank you," Sephiroth remarked.

"So what brings the great Sephiroth here?" The man asked nervously.

"I was born here, I felt like visiting my hometown," Sephiroth explained. Then without another word he moved upstairs.

* * *

Cloud shivered, feeling the cold air washing over him as he slowly looked up at his surroundings. He was in something of a cave, and there seemed to be massive monsters imbeded in the walls. Water dripped from an unseen place making

the blond shiver. He examined himself closely, blood dribbled from his shoulder where he noticed a gash, and in a pool of water on the ground next to him he saw his reflection. There was a small scrape on his cheek, and he seemed skinny and he was very pale.

"What happened to me?" He asked, only then noticing how dry his mouth and throat were.

"You are my puppet, you did as I instructed," f-Sephiroth's voice drifted to his ears.

"Sephiroth! Show yourself!" Cloud exclaimed snapping to his feet and reaching for his blade, only to find it missing.

f-Sephiroth suddenly appeared nearby and said "Very well then,"

"Where are we?" Cloud asked.

"The northern cave, it formed when Mother first landed on this planet. An eternal tribute to mother!" f-Sephiroth said spreading his arms wide.

"And why am I here?" Cloud asked.

"Simple, we are here to do away with this rebellios side youv'e developed," f-Sephiroth informed him, then he lifted his hand and formed a mental link with Cloud who dropped to his knees screaming, and he felt everything he was being removed.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, Sephiroth left the inn and moved towards the old mansion. This was where it all started, according to f-Aeris. If she was telling the truth, then this was where he had lost it, and turned into a monster. He frowned

as he thought of it.

"What a blight upon the land," Sephiroth commented, then stepped in. It took him very little time to find the basement, and then enter the library. He approached one of the shelves and grabbed a book at random. For hours he read from

a number of books, slowly uncovering what his future self had five years before. But Sephiroth saw them for what they were, and in the early morning several hours later he tossed the last book aside before walking to the center of the library, a hard look in his eyes.

Slowly he lifted his arms to the sides, letting his anger run free. His coat began to flutter, than flap upwards even as his hair began to whip around while an orangish glow began to eminate from him. Smoke rose from the book and wooden

floor bords while the floor buckled and collapsed beneath Sephiroth who hovered in place with a growing look of rage on his face. The glow around him strengthened and he strained every muscle in his body to containt he growing energy held within him. Then in maxed out releasing a low hum the whole room vibrated. Then a brief moment of absolute stillness.

"This should never have existed, and so it won't," Sephiroth whispered. Then all the energy was released at once in an explosion that instantly reduced everything in the room to ashes and tore up into the mansion above while a tidal wave of

flames tore through the entire basement leaving nothing intact, while the shockwave smashed everything within the building before the whole building collapsed on itself sending a pillar of flame into the early morning sky as smoke billowed outwards.

A moment passed before people began pouring from their homes and looking at the destruction in shock. Then came a secondary explosion as flaming pieces of debris were launched skywards at various angles as a figure shot out of it

trailing smoke before going through a single flip and landing in a crouch before the crowd.

Sephiroth slowly stood, brushing some ashes from his shoulder guard as he did. He looked at the crowd who looked at him in awe and confusion. "Good morning," He greeted, then made his way back to the inn.


	15. Chapter 15

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

**AN:Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter! Zack may have some minor changes to his character from this point forward, to better match the way he was in Crisis Core, which is an awesome game by the way. I highly reccomend it to anyone who hasn't already played it. ther than that, please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Zack had quickly come to a conclusion about the region north of the Forgotten City, it was effing cold here. They had departed the ancient building the morning after Sephiroth left, and Zack had explained everything, except the time travel bit. That felt

more like something to tell them later, so he went with the clone story that Sephiroth had given him the first time, and everyone believed it. Now he walked at the front of the group, the Buster Sword at his back waiting for him to use it. He had to admit it felt pretty good to have that weight on his back again, but he also felt guilty knowing the only reason he had this blade again was because Cloud had been kidnapped by their hated enemy, and could even now be suffering horribly

at f-Sephiroth's hands.

"Why is it so cold here!?" Yuffie exclaimed in distaste.

"You shoulda worn something warmer! Now stop your &# whining!" Cid shouted, having fast grown tired of the young ninjas constant complaints.

"At least I'm not an old fart like you!" She yelled sticking her tounge out at him.

"At least this old fart is warm!" Cid replied. Yuffie failed to think of a good come back, so she just simmered quietly.

"Come on guys! Don't get at each others throats just yet! We only have another hour and we will be at Icecicle inn," Zack told them.

"You been there?" Tifa asked.

"No, but there was another villiage not so far away called Modeoheim, I went their on assignment once during my SOLDIER days so I know the general layout of things," Zack replied.

"What were you doing there?" Aeris asked, always eager to here about Zack's SOLDIER days.

"I was sent there after a rogue SOLDIER named Genesis, who had been using stolen Shinra technology to copy himself. He used those copies to form an army and attack Shinra, luckily the copies were weak in comparison for the most

part, and his attacks were repelled. Me and a few others were sent to a mako excavation site near Modeoheim where he and his forces had retreated. I managed to infiltrate the building and fought Genesis. I backed him into a corner, and he knew he couldn't win, so he threw himself into the depths of the site refusing to be taken alive, they never found the body though," Zack told them.

"Thats jus stupid! Killing himself jus cause he lost a fight!?" Barret exclaimed.

Zack shrugged and said "He was pretty far gone by then, so its not really a suprise.

"Someone is coming," Nanaki said suddenly.

Zack tensed up and looked ahead as his hand came to a rest on the hilt of the massive sword on his back. Up ahead he could see a trio of figures approaching, and with his keen eyesight he quickly identified them as Shinra troops. The one up front

wore the blue uniform of a 3rd class SOLDIER, and had a hardedge sheathed on his back. The other two were just MP's craddling automatic rifles in their arms as they looked around.

"Shinra troops," Zack whispered to the group behind him.

From ahead he heard the SOLDIER call, "Whos there!? Identify yourself!!"

"Oh boy, guys just leave this one to me!" Zack said walking forward with a smile.

"Who goes there!?" The SOLDIER repeated while Zack walked up cheerfuly.

"Names Zack! Me and my Friends are on our way up to the villiage up ahead, we decided we wanted to have our vacation at a ski-resort this year," Zack lied.

"Unlikely," The 3rd said crossing his arms giving Zack a skeptical look from under his helmet.

"Why? I'm sure lots of people go up there this ime of year," Zack exclaimed.

"Not really, and if your just a tourist whats with the sword?" The 3rd asked.

"Ah, well its protection in case we run into monsters or bandits," Zack said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Sir, Isn't that one of the guys with AVALANCHE?" One of the MPs asked.

The 3rd looked closer, and gasped as he saw that his troop was right, he drew his sword and pointed it at Zack as he said "Surrender now or we will be forced to kill you!"

"Well, it was worth a try," Zack said with a nervous chuckle, then with astonishing speed he drew his sword and pivoted using his sword to knock aside the 3rds blade before he went into a spin cutting down both MPs in once second before

turning with another slash at the 3rds head, but the SOLDIER went into a dodge roll under the slash and came up in a charge for Zack with his blade poised to sttrike. Zack braced himself for the coming fight.

--

Cloud's eyes opened and he found himself standing in the middle of a villiage, in the freezing snow. He didn't care about the snow. He didn'tcare about the stares he was recieving. Only one though was in his mind, 'I need a weapon,' He

walked straight to the weapon store and emerged a moment later wielding a large blade with several sharp angles on it. The blade was an Organics model. He also visited the materia shop, and when he left it his blade glowed with the power of materia. Now he had only to wait.

--

Zack was suprised, this SOLDIER was suprisingly skilled for a 3rd. The SOLDIER turned his blade to deflect the Buster Sword as he retreated from his foe, who the 3rd had quickly discovered was a very powerful swordsman. Zack came in hard

pressing his advantage with another mighty slash which his foe blocked, again being forced to retreat to avoid being carved to pieces. As Zack came in again the SOLDIER went into a dodge roll lashing out with his blade as he did inflicting a minor gash on Zack's leg causing the man to stumble with a cry of suprise before he was the one retreating to avoid the Blizzara spell the 3rd had just cast.

"Enough of this!" Zack exclaimed as he rushed forward batting his foes blade aside with a furious swing, but he underestimated his foe who stepped off to the side with a sweep kick that sent Zack sprawling on the ground, but he quickly rolled

to his feet only to see his foe standing at a fair distance casting a Bolt spell, but Zack dodged the spell. He chuckled as he realized his foe was no slouch. He was using the hardedges various materia slots to use los of magic, while using the mostly blunt blade to block Zack's efforts while he barraged the former 1st with spells.

"Clever," Zack said under his breath as considered his options. He friends couldn't see well enough in this snow storm to tell which fighter was which, so Zack was on his own for this duel. He didn't mind, it had been awhile since he had fought

a foe he knew he could actually beat. He came on a bit more carefuly this time slashing tentatively, a blow meant to distract not harm. His foe easily dodged the blow, but opened himself up to Zack's next attack, a quick fire spell which caght him in the chest flinging him onto the ground while his sword skittered away.

Zack raised his sword for the finish but stopped when his foe cried "I yield! Don't do it!"

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Because, the entrance to the villiage is heavily guarded by Shinra troops right now, without me you won't be able to get in without a fight," The 3rd said calmly.

Zack considered this, then said "Alright, but don't pull anything!" The 3rd nodded as he slowly stood, then he slowly picked up his sword and placed it on his back.

"So there won't be any suspicion," He explained at Zack's warning look.

"Alright then, lets go introduce you to the group," Zack said with a cheerful grin as, The 3rd groaned, this was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Cloud waited with incredible patience, he knew the others would be here. He didn't really care how long it took, he would be waiting. He again fingered the hilt of his new sword, not quite used to the odd design, or the weight. It was somewhat

heavier than his last sword had been. It didn't really matter though, he knew he could wield it easily enough. So he only had to wait. Something he was completely willing to do, for as long as it took.

--

The 3rd, who had introduced himself as George, led the group reluctantly towards Icecicle Inn, which was also called Icecicle Villiage. During this time the young SOLDIER had plenty of time to curse himself for his inability to stop this group,

but that Zack was one hell of a fighter.

When they reached the front of the villiage they saw two MPs guarding it, they both looked like they were freezing their asses off. "Halt!" One demanded.

"Who goes there!?" The other said.

"SOLDIER 3rd class George Macentire," George told them.

"Ah, god to see you sir, the president has been in a foul mood lately, he just left on the Highwind," The first MP said.

The second one, being a better observer asked "Who are these guys?"

Zack tensed, so did Tifa. Barrets gun arm lifted a fraction of an inch. The others generally stood back in case there was a fight, nervousness filled the air so thickly you could almost taste it.

"Tourists," George said dismissively. The nervousness was gone faster than you could say, phew. The group entered the villiage, Yuffie still complaining about the cold. A nearby MP who was walking the pereimiter of the villiage waved to

George, who waved back.

"Can I go now?" The 3rd asked as they reached the center of town.

"I would say yes, but then what would stop you from secretly telling all your friends were here?" Zack asked in reply.

"I hate terrorists who use their brains," George muttered under his breath.

--

The morning after the explosion, Sephiroth left Nibelheim and travelled as fast as he could towards the north, and right now he had just found the snow plains leading to Icecicle Inn. The trip had been less than plesent, as he had once again had

to swim across a narrw stretch of ocean, then he had run constantly while fighting the occasional monsters until he got to this point. Now he decided to slow down a little. For the first time in years he actually felt tired. He slowed down to a walk.

Suddenly the voice of f-Aeris cut through his mind saying "Don't slow down!"

"Why not?" Sephiroth asked in concern.

The reply came quickly "Because if you don't get to Icecicle Villiage soon, someone vital to success will die!"

Sephiroth considered this for a split second, then dashed off at top speed.

--

He saw them walking towards he Inn, he knew they didn't notice him. He watched closely, scowling at the sight of the SOLDIER who was with them. His eyes narrowed. That made his current task more difficult. He felt no doubt, but he

didn't want to waste any more time here than he had to. He stepped out of the alley he had been in and stepped forward into plain sight. They saw him, and turned towards him.

"Cloud?" Zack asked. The blond smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

**AN:Well, another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I would love some feedback. So here it is, th next update will likely be tommorow or the day after.**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

For a moment all was silent, a breeze blew tossing about some snow flakes. Zack blinked his eyes slowly to make sure he was seeing this right. Cloud stood there, a grin on his face with an odd looking sword on his back. A mixture of

emotions flooded Zack's system. Relief, to see his friend alright, suprise, that Cloud had been able to escape f-Sephiroth. Then Cloud said something which shattered that.

"Traitors," He said as his grin turned into a scowl.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked nervously.

"Silence!" Cloud snapped suddenly, then he turned his gaze to Zack and said "You are heading for the reunion correct?"

Zack looked at him in confusion as he asked "What are you talking about?"

Cloud snarled a bit, then shrugged as if it didn't matter as he said "Well then, I guess Sephiroth was right, there is no hope for you. A shame,"

George observed this exchange in confusion, not really understanding what was going on.

But Zack knew, as surely as he knew his own name. The Cloud standing before him was not the Cloud he had travelled with days earlier, not the Cloud who had fought f-Sephiroth. This was the Cloud who had bowed before their enemy and

willingly gone with him.

"Your being controlled aren't you?" Zack asked dreading the anwser.

"No, I chose to serve Sephiroth willingly, for mothers sake," Cloud said casually.

"Cloud don't do this! That man killed your mother and destroyed our home!!" Tifa cried.

Cloud laughed at her before saying "That pitiful excuse for a woman was never my mother! Jenova is my true mother, I carry her cells and represent her will, and the will of Sephiroth!"

"Listen to yourself! Thats not who you are!" Aeris shouted.

"Don't pretend to know me, the only reason you ever liked me was becaue I was so much like Zack," Cloud replied bitterly. Aeris had no reply for that.

"What is going on?" George asked looking at Zack.

"It is a long and repetitive story," Vincent said from where he stood, keenly observing Cloud's every move.

"Your better than this," Tifa said stepping forward slowly.

"Tifa no!" Zack said suddenly as Cloud pulled his sword free of his back and swung it right into the ground releasing a surge of energy that raced along the ground at Tifa, but Zack leapt in front of her and angled his blade with the hilt aimed

towards the sky and the blade angled towards the ground, hands positioned for leverage. The energy met his blade and tore into his defense as he let out a strained cry, the ground seeming to rip itself apart all around him as the attack maxed out, then the energy shot outwards as it dispersed flinging Zack onto his back with a cry of pain.

Cloud stood there with a cocky grin as he said "A small taste of the power mother has given me,"

Zack pushed himself onto his elbows as Cloud said this and slowly got to his feet while the others stood poised for battle. Tifa just stood there in shock, not quite comprehending how her childhood friend could have tried to attack her like that.

George on the other hand looked at the small crater in the ground where Zack had met Cloud's attack, sweat dripping off his brow.

"Now my friends, lets dance," Cloud said with a malicious grin.

--

Sephiroth's feet pounded the snow as he ran faster than he ever had before, knowing that every second could be vital to the others survival. He ignored the monsters that tried to attack him, and just kept running as fast as he possibly could.

And then f-Aeris contacted him.

'Its begun," She sent.

'Lovely, how much time do I have?" He sent back.

'A few minutes at best," Came the reply. He ran faster.

--

f-Sephiroth stifled a giggle as he watched the events unfolding through Cloud's eyes. He thought of the sense of betrayl they must all be feeling right now, the sense of dread. He laughed. 'Now they know how I felt!' He thought. He laughed

some more. How wonderful it felt, the pain and suffering of others was like a fine wine to him. With every cry of pain or sorrow he felt satisfaction flood through his being. His only regret, was that he wasn't the one to end their miserable lives. Then he noticed something, the imposter was rapidly approaching the area.

Cursing his luck f-Sephiroth opened a mental link with Cloud and sent 'Hurry, kill them as quickly as possible!'

'Yes master,' Came the reply. The evil man sighed and once again drank in the suffering of others.

--

Cloud almost seemed to glide as he descended on the group sword in hand, bullets whizzing all around him as Barret and Vincent opened fire, while Yuffie let fly with her shuriken which he deflected back at her with his sword, and the large

shuriken tore into her leg spilling blood across the ground as she cried out and collapsed. Cloud came on hard from the air slashing at Cid who lifted his spear to block but the sheer force of the blow threw him away like a rag doll while Nanaki sprang forth biting and clawing but the blond ducked low and swung over his head cutting into the beasts underbelly with a sadistic laugh before leaping out from under the wounded beast and whirled around turning his shoulder so that the

shoulder guard there deflected incoming bullets.

George didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he would be better off fighting against Cloud than with him. He fired off a quick Blizzara but Cloud rolled out from under it while chanting causing materia in his sword to glow before a

Bio 2 spell was cast on the entire group poisoning them all. Aeris quickly went about healing injuries and trying to cure the poison while Zack rushed Cloud with a hard slash which Cloud blocked before spinning away avoiding a fire spell from Cait Sith. While casting blind on Vincent forcing him to stop firing for fear of killing one of his own friends.

Barret sent an unending stream of gunfire Cloud's way, so with a smirk the blond cast another blind spell on him, and unlike Vincent he didn't stop shooting and hit Aeris by accident causing her to collapse.

"AERIS!!" Zack cried in rage, than roared in pure rage as he charged Cloud while Tifa went about healing Aeris. Barret, realizing his mistake, held his fire. The Buster sword met the Organics with a shower of magical sparks as the

materia within the blades discharged their energy into the blades on impact, cattails of energy flying outwards before Cloud spun with another slash but Zack stepped past him and tuned with another slash which Cloud blocked with a wide grin.

"Whats the matter Zack? You seem upset!" Cloud sent launching a Thundaga spell missing Zack completely, but the spell caught Tifa head on smashing her through the wall of the inn with a cry of pain.

With a cry of rage Yuffie cast a Quake 3 spell on Cloud tearng apart the ground and sending fissures outward, but Cloud jumped into the air avoiding the attack, which also caught a nearby shack and the sound of splitting wood echoed

outwards.

A sadistc smirk crossed Cloud's face as he seemed to hover in the air while lifting his blade overhead, then swung it downwards unleashing a storm of meteors that pounded the group causing them all to cry out in pain as stray hits smashed

thrugh the roofs of a couple of the surrounding buildings. When the attack faded and Cloud touched down once more the group was struggling to stand, but none of them had the strength.

Cloud chuckled as he slowly approached Aeris, then said "Watch closely Zack," In a taunting way. He lifted his blade over his head. Zack cried out for the blond to stop, yelled for Aeris to move. Cloud grinned once more, and swung it at the defenseless woman who watched in horror. The blade tore into her abdomen unleashing a spray of

blood and she cried out in shocked agony.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Zack cried. Cloud lifted his bloody sword and turned a vicious smile towards Zack. A disbelieving look rested on Zack's face as he watched Aeris's still body. He couldn't believe it, he refused to accept what had just

happened.

"Aw, poor baby, gonna cry?" Cloud taunted.

Zack dragged himself over to Aeris completely ignoring the Blond. "Aeris?" Zack asked, his voice cracking as he checked her pulse. Nothing. Tears ran down Zack's face as a horrible ache filled his chest, like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Come on baby, talk to me," He pleaded.

"She's dead you fool," Cloud said rolling his eyes.

"Talk to me damnit!!" Zack shouted at her, trying desperately to summon a healing spell, but he didn't have the strength. He gasped back a sob, choked on it. Then his face turned to the sky and he let out a long heart wrenching scream.

He collapsed over her crying, unable to hold back his tears. For several moments all he could do was sob, a horrible emptiness filling him.

"How pitiful you are," Cloud said mockingly.

"Shut up..." Zack muttered slowly rising to his knees, chocking back another sob.

"Make me," Cloud shot back.

Zack's body trembled as he slowly stood, lifting his blade in his right hand. He shook with barely contained sobs, then he went completely rigid. He turned towards Cloud, looking at the ground while the blond smiled almost in glee. Slowly

Zack lifted his head to face Cloud, a look of pure rage in his eyes, a fury beyond anything he had ever felt or ever would ever feel again. His eyes almost seemed crazed, a shadow hanging over his face painting the perfect picture of hatred.

"I'll kill you," He said quietly. He didn't say it like a threat, he stated it as a fact.

"Come and try," Cloud challenged.

Zack nodded to himself, then snapped his head up sharply as he gripped the hilt of his blade in both hands even as he charged forward, and with a savage cry containing all his sorrow and hate, he swung.


	18. Chapter 18

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Sparks flew in a wild spray as the two blades came together in a horrific clash releasing magical cattails of energy in all directions, and Zack and Cloud's faces came within inches of each other. A maniacal glee filled Cloud's face giving him

the look of an insane man, while pure hate filled Zack's face. It only served to increase Cloud's glee, and draw fourth a mocking laugh before the blond threw Zack back and charged after him while everyone else was still unable to stand.

Zack growled as Cloud came in, then ducked under a slash and whirled around slashing at Cloud's feet forcing the blond to leap back before Zack sprang to his feet and rushed him, dragging the tip of his sword along the ground before

swinging it up at Cloud who blocked, but the force of the blow launched him into the sky. Zack didn't even pause for a second, but jumped into the air after Cloud, their blades once again crashing together before Zack kicked out with both feet catching Cloud in the chest launching him even higher into the air while Zack flipped back to the ground and jumped after Cloud once more, never stopping for even a second.

Cloud cussed lightly as Zack shot up at him swinging his blade savagely, but the blond managed to block the attack before with another cry of anger Zack brought his sword overhead and chopped veritcly at Cloud who lifted his own blade

over his head turning the flat of his blade to meet the attack while using his free hand to brace the blade. Sparks flew as the blades met once more and Cloud went into a backwards flip as he shot towards the ground, looking up into the air at Zack who was falling towards him, sword held off to one side.

"Shit," Cloud muttered, then his feet struck the ground and he leapt back just in time to avoid a thundaga spell from Zack which blew a significant chunk of the ground to pieces.

For a moment Zack crouched where he had landed, then slowly stood turning his gaze on Cloud. "What happened to you?" Zack asked quietly.

Cloud cocked his head. "I had an epiphany, mother was the supreme being to rule this planet. But people like you stopped her, so now the great Sephiroth is going to take revenge, and so will I," He explained.

Zack narrowed his eyes, and the battle resumed.

--

Sephiroth could not remember the last time his muscles had actually started to ache, but they were aching now. Yet he didn't stop, because he knew that time was short. He didn't know exactly what was happening or what the threat was,

but he knew that it must be very serious if the group needed his helpt to fight it. A sudden jolt shot through him, and somehow he knew that time had just run out.

As if to confirm this f-Aeris sent 'No, your to late. She's dead,'

"What!? Whos dead!?" He shouted as the villiage slowly came into sight on the horizon. He got no reply.

--

Never before had Zack been so confused. Cloud, his former friend, had fought them all ruthlessely, and he had killed Aeris and made Zack watch as he did. It was wrong in every sense of the word, and worse. He had no desire to kill him.

Oh sure he was angry, he could even say he hated Cloud. But the desire to kill the blond had faded once the fight had started, and now he only felt confused and alone. He angled his blade over his shoulder blocking an incoming slash, and saw an opening where a single slash could end the fight, kill Cloud. He saw the flash of alarm in Cloud's face, the blond saw his own mistake. Zack retreated several steps leaving Cloud alive.

Cloud blinked in suprise, then smirked as he said "Seems like youv'e grown rusty,"

Zack didn't reply. He couldn't piece together what had brought this change in him. He knew he should be taking every chance to kill the blond, but he had just knowingly and willingly let an opening slip. He returned his attention to the fight

just in time for a fire spell to strike him in the chest flinging him to his back with a cry of suprise. Then with a look of triumph Cloud launched himself at his former best friend and swung his blade for the killing blow, but another thin blade appeared stopping his blade instantly.

Cloud slowly looked up the length of this new blade, up the incredibly long blade, the long hilt. Then his eyes met Sephiroth's.

Cloud's eyes narrowed in a hateful glare as he spat the word "Imposter!"

Sephiroth ignored him as his eyes quickly scanned the battlefield, then he saw the broken bleeding body of Aeris, the snow surrounding it stained red.

His eyes slowly went back to Cloud's.

"Zack, go to her," Sephiroth said, never taking his eyes off Cloud, never blinking. Zack nodded and rushed over to Aeris.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but Sephiroth suddenly retracted his blade and sent it in again to drive Cloud's sword to the side before the tip of his sword lashed out at the blonds neck, but Cloud managed to block, only for

Sephiroth to loop his blade behind Cloud's and yank down before crouching and whirling while swinging his blade up at Cloud, his coat swirling around him dramaticly. He stood as the two blades met and Cloud was thrown backwards but managed to get his feet under him and hit the ground in a skid before springing right back at Sephiroth with a fierce battle cry.

Sephiroth charged as well and their blades met with cataclysmic force before the sheer power of the clash sent both of them sliding away from each other, then Cloud came on hard swinging hard again and again, but Sephiroth blocked each

blow with ease one handed, before a simple back handed slash sent Cloud into another backwards flip before he let out a cry of rage and cast blindness on Sephiroth who held perfecty still. For a moment Cloud eyed him carefully, then leapt into the air lifting his blade overhead for an attack as he fell towards Sephiroth, who suddenly lifted his blade catching the blow before tossing Cloud aside where he smashed through the door of the inn.

"Amateur," Sephiroth muttered casting Esuna on himself, curing the blindness. By this point lots of people were gathering, including shinra troops. Sephiroth ignored them, and instead reversed his grip on his sword and sheathed it at his

side before walking casually into the Inn where a very dazed Cloud was trying to stand up, and failing misaerably.

Cloud saw him coming and somehow scrambled to his feet before stumbling around almost drunkenly.

"Stay back!" Cloud exclaimed grabbing onto the edge of a table and using his other hand to point his sword at Sephiroth. He glared at the blond, then reached out almost casually and grabbed the blade before yanking it out of Cloud's grip

and lazily tossing it behind him, where it stabbed into the wall.

Cloud looked at his suddenly empty hand and said "Shit..."

Sephiroth's eyes glinted dangerously as he once more withdrew his blade, slowly lifting it. The few people still in the room collectively held their breaths as they watched these events unfolding, and Cloud's face was a mask of fear.

Then the Masamune flew in an ark for the blonds neck, but just before it would have killed him, Cloud vanished in a swirl of dark mist before reappearing next to his sword with a fresh grin on his face.

"Looks like you fail this time, imposter," Cloud said, then vanished again.


	19. Chapter 19

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

By the time Sephiroth exited the building Vincent and Tifa had managed to stand, and George was in the process of standing up, while several Shinra troops aimed automatic weapons at them. Sephiroth sighed loudly as he walked forward,

people noticed him fast. The MPs backed away in fear, the SOLDIER 2nd class drew out a SOLDIER issue blade that resembled a lance, while 2 SOLDIER 3rd classes flanked him holding their hardedges, shaking nervously. Sephiroth sighed again.

"Stand down!" Sephiroth ordered sternly, and several rifles instantly lowered to the ground. The SOLDIER members held their ground however.

"Do not listen to him!" The 2nd shouted, but few of the troops seemed inclined to follow the order.

Sephiroth walked right up to the man and asked "Do you know who I am?"

"Your a traitor," The man anwsered nervously.

"No, I am your superior officer, now put your weapon away now," Sephiroth said menacingly. The 3rds dropped their own weapons retreating several steps.

"You are not a part of Shinra anymore, you have no authority!" The 2nd boldly declared.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously, then his hand shot out and caught the man by the ear, his grip so tight that the 2nd cried out in sudden pain, then Sephiroth slowly twisted the ear getting squeals of agony that made all those present

wince.

"Where is the Shinra manager of this region?" Sephiroth asked the 3rds, while the 2nd started whimpering.

One of the 3rds pointed at a distant shack and said "There, h-h-he works there,"

Sephiroth nodded, then raised his voice as he said "If anybody makes any sort of hostile movement towards these people," He pointed at AVALANCHE before continuing "They will wish they were him," He finished pointing at the now

sobbing 2nd class. That being said, he made his way for the managers shack dragging the 2nd along with him.

Everyone watched this spectacle as the 2nd wailed patheticly, then George said "So the legends were true, he really can make grown men cry,"

While all that was going on Zack sat next to Aeris's corpse, an empty look in his eyes. He looked over at the woman he loved, and quietly began to weep.

--

Larry was honestly quite suprised when a knock came at his door. He was the manager appointed by the former president of Shinra to monitor and oversee this region, and he had requested that nobody disturb him. He was also slightly

confused, and alarmed, by the sound of weeping and pleas for mercy on the other side of the door. The knock came again. Slowly, Larry walked to the door and opened it. The sight he saw was one he could never forget. SOLDIER 2nd class Jeremy Ranger, the head of the local military personal, crying hystericly as his ear was held in the iron grip of Sephiroth. Larry knew it was Sephiroth, because seven years ago when he joined Shinra, he had met Sephiroth face to face, even

spoken with him.

Sephiroth, possesing photographic memory, instantly recognized Larry and said "Your are the local manager?"

"Y-y-yes, I-i am," Larry stuttered.

Sephiroth nodded before walking in, dragging Jeremy with him, still sobbing and begging for mercy.

"How are you here? How are you alive?" Larry asked, having heard the reports of Sephiroth's demise.

"I am alive because reports of my death were highly exagerated, I was merely comatose," Sephiroth said making it up on the spot. "And I am here because as a regional manager for Shinra you have the authority to reinstate me at my

former rank," Sephiroth continued.

"Ah, I see, so whats with Jeremy there?" Larry asked pointing.

"A disagreement," Sephiroth said waving the question off. Then he asked "How long will it take to officialy reinstate me?"

"An hour, two hours tops," Larry said thoughtfully.

"Do it. I will release Jeremy once you are finished," Sephiroth informed him.

Jeremy having heard this cried "Please for the love of all things good hurry!!" Sephiroth twisted the ear harder earning more cries of agony.

--

It had not taken long for Sephiroth to be reinstated, at which point he had used his authority as General to grant AVALANCHE immunity from SOLDIER and the regular army, and when a pair of Turks named Reno and Rude had shown up

Sephiroth ahd had them placed under house arrest in the Inn. Now he was grumbling all kinds of cusses, including some that didn't actually exist, as he realized how much paper work he had to fill out. First thing was first, he had ordered an airship from Junon by tommorow morning, for AVALANCHES use.

But Zack cared very little if at all about that. Right now he just sat in a chair in Aeris's parents house which the group had discovered. He had since sealed himself inside and refused to let anyone inside. He remembered every word of

every conversation he had ever had with her, once she died they had all come flying back to him. Evrey time she had laughed, or cried, frowned, all the times she had been angry. It was all coming back to him in a flood.

Minutes turned to hours, and the day faded away to night, and he searched through the house. During his time there he discovered and watched some videos made by Proffesor Gast, who he learned was Aeris's father. He remembered that

Gast had been the one to raise Sephiroth. He wondered at the irony of it, f-Sephiroth had tried to kill the daughter of the man he considered a father. Zack sighed as he collapsed back into his chair, then slowly drew out his sword, first looking at it, then his wrist.

"I could end it all with one stroke," He contemplated out loud. "But can I really do it? Is that what Aeris would want?" He asked, he knew the anwser. He stood and held his blade in front of his face as he said "For your sake Aeris, I will live

on and make the world a better place. I promise," He sheathed the blade after a moment, then sat down once more to think about the near future. He didn't know what was coming next, but he did no he needed to be ready.


	20. Chapter 20

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

**AN:Alright, I seem to be having some glitches, so whenever somebody in this story says a cuss word it will be marked by the & symbol. No action this chapter, but we should be getting to that next chapter. Anyhow, I hope you eny and please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Zack emerged from the house early in the morning, just in time to see the airship Sephiroth had called for descending from the sky. Zack shook his head, then walked over to where the others were gathering. George was there too, and he

looked quite nervous. Zack couldn't blame him.

"I still can't believe that the great Sephiroth was alive all this time, and now he's back in charge," George muttered.

"Theres nothing great about him," Tifa hissed while glaring at him.

He stumbled back a couple of steps while saying "Uh, sorry?" She scoffed and looked away.

Zack might have chuckled under different circumstances, but as things were he just sighed, then looked up to see Sephiroth approaching with an air of authority around him.

"Alright, we are heading for the Northern Crater. Once we arrive our goal is to eliminate the other me. If we should encounter Cloud, don't hesitate to strike him down. He will not hesitate to do the same to you, as he has already displayed,"

He said, slipping easily into his old role of General.

"I'm not taking orders from you!" Tifa declared causing Sephiroth to quirk an eyebrow. She then angrily stated "I will rescue Cloud, with or without help,"

Sephiroth nodded as he said "Very well, but it would not be wise to do so alone," He then turned to AVALANCHE, who all eyed him in mistrust. "Two of you will accompany her,"

Almost instantly Zack said "I'll do it,"

"Me too!" Yuffie declared.

"Then you will be squad B. You will find and rescue Cloud if possible, but if you can't change him back, then you must kill him," Sephiroth said easily adjusting to the change in plans.

"And why the & should we trust a mother& like you? How do we know this ain't a & trick?" Cid demanded after taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"What would I have to gain by tricking you?" Sephiroth asked with a shrug. Then after a moments silence he said "We should hurry, we have to finish this before he realises we are coming," That said he walked to the airship and boarded, and

after a moment so did everyone else.

--

f-Sephiroth stomped and cussed voilently, anger coming off of him in waves.

"I told you to kill them all! Did you not understand, you had the chance to kill them and instead you let one of them get up and fight back!? The only reason you are still alive is because you managed to kill that damn Cetra whore," He hissed

at Cloud.

"I apologize master, I thought I had more time," Cloud said.

f-Sephiroth whirled in anger knocking Cloud on his back with a swipe of his arm as he said "I told you to hurry, are you so stupid you can't even figure out what that means?"

"Please master, give me a chance to redeem myself!" Cloud pleaded.

The other man scoffed when suddenly in the back of his mind he felt something, and a sinister smile crossed his face as he turned away from Cloud.

"Very well, the imposter and your pitiful little friends are quickly approaching, if you wish for redemption you will kill them, and do it for good this time," He said.

"Thank you," Cloud said as he slowly stood, then took his blade and left.

--

Zack sat on a crate in the cargo area of the airship entitled _Mako Fist_. He had been here since they departed, almost completely oblivious to the people moving around. A number of MPs were on board this ship, but some of the SOLDIER members

had remained at Icecicle villiage to keep it safe from local monsters. None of that really mattered to Zack, all he could think about was Aeris. She was gone forever, and though he had resolved to live on for her, he still couldn't shake the depression he had fallen into. He was so deep in his dark thoughts that he barely noticed when Tifa walked up and sat down next to him.

"I thought you mght be here, kinda quiet," Tifa said.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, but other than that did not react to her presence.

Tifa sighed as she leaned back a bit, then looked over at Zack and said "She wouldn't want you to be sad you know," Zack looked up at her. Feeling encouraged Tifa continued with "I know if Cloud hadn't gone nuts like this, and I died, I

wouldn't want him to be sad,"

"Maybe she wouldn't want me to be sad, maybe she does want me to move on, but its not so easy to let go of somebody you care about," Zack began. He paused for a moment before he said "Losing a loved one is like losing a part of

yourself, maybe one day you can replace it, maybe it will heal. Then again, maybe not," Zack explained.

"I know, It was kinda like that when my mother and father died," Tifa replied.

Zack nodded as he said "Then you know the feeling,"

"Yeah, but I moved on!" Tifa replied.

"Maybe so, but youv'e had so long right? I'm just not eady yet," Zack said,

Tifa sighed before saying "Ok, but if you ever need to talk about you know who to find," That said she walked away leaving Zack to his thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

f-Aeris sighed as she watched the way things were going in the world of the living. She had been quite suprised when Sephiroth had left this place through sheer willpower. Despite her original thoughts on the matter she had found herself

accepting Sephiroth's decision to save her past self, even rooting for him. And then things had gone bad. f-Sephiroth had Cloud, and the blond had killed the Aeris from the current timeline. She sighed again, then reached into the lifestream, searching for the right soul, then as she pulled the soul to this place her past self appeared looking confused.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked.

f-Aeris gave her a kind smile, and even felt amused by the stunned look coming over Aeris's face, then said "I gess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?" The other girl could only nod.

--

The airship known as _Mako Fist_ Rapidly approached the Northern Crater and within seconds hovered over it. A rope ladder dropped down down into the crater and soon several figures descended down that ladder to stand within the crater.

Sephiroth grimaced as his feet touched the cold hard rock of this place again, remembering the last time he had been here.

Behind him were Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, George, and the rest of AVALANCHE.

Nanaki sniffed slightly before he said "There are so many smells here. Dragons, Malborros, Behemoths. I cannot tell where Cloud or Sephiroth is at,"

"He's right there idiot!" Yuffie exclaimed pointing at the general.

"He means the other one foo!" Barret exclaimed.

"Shut it grumpy!" Yuffie shot back.

"Here we go again," Tifa muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"This happen often?" Sephiroth asked.

"Constantly," Zack anwsered, while Tifa ignored Sephiroth.

"Enough, may I remind you all we have work to do?" Vincent said calmly.

"Right, I'll go this way," Tifa said pointing down a path to the left. She headed in that direction with Yuffie and Zack following.

Sephiroth looked at his group and said "Move towards the center of the crater, I'll join you there shortly" Then he paused for a second before shouting "Yuffie!"

Yuffie turned around and said "Huh!?"

Sephiroth held out a hand and said "Give it back," With a grumpy sigh the girl tossed him his materia which he promptly equiped. "Now, lets go," Sephiroth told the group, and they set off.

--

Tifa led her group with a quiet determination. She would find Cloud, she would turn him back to the way he was before. The only problem was f-Sephiroth. He was powerful, maybe to powerful to be stopped. Even the other Sephiroth hadn't

been able to defeat f-Sephiroth, nor had Cloud for that matter. She felt a despair run through her. Maybe they would get Cloud back, but it wasn't likely. And try as she might she just couldn't seem to imagine any of them defeating f-Sephiroth.

Zack noticing the look of despair crossing Tifa's face asked "Hey Tifa, you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just sick of not having any hope is all. Everytime it looks like things are going our way it blows up in our faces," Tifa replied.

Zack nodded, he knew that feeling.

"Oh quit being so depressing! That creep Sephiroth, the evil one, doesn't stand a chance!" Yuffie said.

"Maybe, but think about how much its taken just to get this far. We still have no idea how powerful he really is, everytime we fight him he never takes us seriously, and Aeris is dead. Cloud is against us, how much more will it take to stop

this?" Tifa said with a shake of her head.

"Cheer up, we'll figure it out. We just need to hold our heads up," Zack said with a sad smile.

Suddenly a new voice cut throught he conversation saying "How touching, to bad master wants you dead,"

They turned to see Cloud there in the middle of a rock bridge holding his blade at his side with a contemptious sneer on his face.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed stepping forward.

"You fools actually care about me? Even after I killed _her?_ How pathetic," Cloud said with a shake of his head.

"Cloud! Forget Sephiroth, turn away from him! He's just going to use you to get what he wants, then throw you aside! Your just a puppet as far as he's cocerned!" Zack pleaded.

Cloud looked at the ground.

"Come on spiky! Who else am I supposed to trust to guard my materia!?" Yuffie demanded.

Coud's shoulders started shaking.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, and then the blond threw his head back and laughed.

"You fools, I will show you who I am!!" He shouted, then jumped off the side of the bridge.

"Cloud!!" Tifa exclaimed rushing forward.

Then sudenly the bridge shattered as a dragon smashed through it roaring at the trio while Cloud stood on its back with a maniacal look on his face as the lower half of his body seemed to meld with the dragon which crawled towards them on

all fours while golden spikes grew from the dragons head, electricity crackling between them.

"What is he doing!?" Tifa cried in horror.

"He's merging with it," Zack said quietly as a tear slid down his cheek. He remembered the last time he had seen this. "Angeal, what do I do now?" He whispered.

The dragon's face slowly changed to resemble a human face somewhat, then it roared at them while Cloud cackled evily on top, then flicked out his sword causing it to lengthened to about twenty feet before he swung it forcing the whole

group to duck.

"Not again," Zack said sadly as he withdrew his own weapon, and then he could have sworn that Cloud smiled at him.

--

f-Sephiroth stood there, with great drop offs on either side of him, watching the appraoching copies of himself, wearing their black cloaks as they slowly advanced, the reunion instinct driving them completely. He held his blade in his hand,

glad that he could finally kill these wretched creatures, and then their cells would return to Jenova to make her complete again. He suddenly felt something from Cloud, and frowned as he realized what the puppet had done. Fusing himself with a monster to fight his former friends. The evil man scoffed, the turned and swung his blade viciously at the nearest copy, a twisted smirk crossing his face as it cried out in agony and fell to the ground amidst a spray of blood.

--

Sephiroth frowned as Cid continued to brag about the new materia he had found, Neo Bahamut. It was certainly powerful, but Sephiroth doubted the pilot could use it. Up ahead he suddenly spotted something that made his insides turn, one

of the copies laying against a rock, his body split open from his shoulder to his waist.

Nanaki observed this for a moment before he said "The other Sephiroth did this,"

"Damn thats messed up!" Cid exclaimed.

Sephiroth moved ahead and watched in growing horror as f-Sephiroth swung masamune in an ark cutting one of his own minions across the stomache and launching his corpse over the edge and into the abyss below.

"It ends now!" Sephiroth declared drawing his blade as anger flooded through him.

f-Sephiroth looked at him and said "Indeed, this bodies purpose is over," Then he threw himself over the edge. A moment later a massive monster surged out of the ground forming out of Jenova cells and turning to face them.

Sephiroth calmly raised his blade, and charged.


	22. Chapter 22

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

Zack ducked under a slash before jumping backwards to avoid the beasts tail as it swung at him, while Yuffie bounded off of a rock throwing a series of shurikens that bounced off the dragon harmlessely. Tifa ont he other hand quickly cast

MBarrier on herself as the dragon spewed forth a stream of fire at her, but the magical barrier was only partialy succesful, and some fo the flames got through burning her badly. With a grunt Zack ran forward swinging his large blade at the foot of the mutant, but the blow barely even nicked it before the beast turned and charged slamming Zack backwards while Yuffie used a cure spell on Tifa.

"Damn!" Zack said as he stood, then swung his blade in front of him to block the snapping jaws of the mutant, the force of it driving him back as he struggled to hold the beast back. Tifa seeing the trouble he was in quickly cast a Fira sending

a pair of fireballs that exploded on contact with the beast, on top Cloud yelled out in an inhuman roar, the dragon roaring with him, before he swung his sword at her, bt Yuffie threw her shuriken at the sword knocking it off course so it missed Tifa completely.

Zack took this brief moment to leap onto the beasts back and swung his blade down on it as hard as he could, but to no effect as the mutant reared up on its back legs, but Zack held on tightly and swung his blade at Cloud who blocked with

his own massive blade. A large icecicle suddenly formed over his head and dropped onto it, a result of Yuffie's blizzard spell. Roaring in rage Cloud took to the sky while using another swipe of his twenty foot sword to knock Zack off the dragons back and to the ground.

"This could be going better," Zack muttered.

"Cloud stop this!!" Tifa shouted up, but Cloud's mind had become one with the dragon, they were the same being now. Cloud held the blade out and the dragon sent a stream of fire onto the blade sheathing the sword in fire while looking down

upon the group.

"Oh boy!" Yuffie said while quickly casting MBarrier on herself, Tifa, and Zack. Cloud lifted the sword over his sholder and swung it at the ground sending a stream of fire into the ground in the middle of the group, forming a circle of fiery energy

around them. Then he yanked his sword sky ward and all the fire exploded upwards burning at the group and destroyign the barriers Yuffie had made, but did minimal damage to the group.

Seeing his failed attack Cloud charged back at the group lifting his sword once more, and Zack leapt up to meet him holding his sword in both hands, then he swung as they reached each other but Cloud blocked with his own massive blade

and tossed Zack behind him, but the ex-SOLDIER grabbed the dragons tail, before kicking off of it and onto the beasts back with a slash onto its side which only chipped the thick hide slightly before Zack was forced to grab on tight as Cloud went into a barrel roll, then he bucked suddenly knocking Zack upwards but the young man flipped onto the dragons head and lifted his blade to attack Cloud, he really didn't see any other choice. But the golden spike on the dragons

forehead sent a blast of lightning up into Zack causing him to cry in pain as he was thrown off the beast and into the air, and only then did he realize just how far off the ground he was. Tifa and Yuffie were just tiny specks far below looking up at him as gravity began tugging him downwards. Then he looked back to Cloud to see the dragon gathering fire in its mouth.

"OH SHI" Was all he managed before a surge of fire shot towards him slaming into him with explosive force. On the ground Tifa and Yuffie saw him fall from the fire, small patches of his clothers burning and a trail of black smoke coming off

of him. His hand opened and the buster sword left his grip free falling next to him as he plummeted out of sight behind a rock formation.

--

Sephiroth had expected Jenova to be a challenge. It wasn't so. His first slash had cut the creature in half and a firaga had finished the fight right there. The rest of the group hadn't even had the chance to move before it had ended, so

Sephiroth sheathed his blade idly wondering how such a puny creature had driven the Cetra to near extinction.

"Whoa," Cid said, his cigeratte falling from his mouth.

Sephiroth looked down and noticed the Black Materia lying where Jenova had been, he stooped and picked it up as he said "Now that we have this, Meteor is no longer an issue,"

"Our foe is ahead," Vincent said nodding his head forwards.

"Then lets finish this thang!" Barret exclaimed moving forward. Sephiroth sighed and signalled for Vincent to come as well.

Then he tossed the Black Materia to George and said "The rest of you stay here and guard this. That being said the General marched ahead.

--

Tifa sprang back avoiding another fire ball while Yuffie hurled her shuriken past the dragons head and at Cloud who turned so that the four pointed weapon glanced off his shoulder guard before swinging his sword at Yuffie who escaped only

by running along the side of a rock wall that towered above them, then she kicked off and caught her shuriken but took a blast of lightning from those nasty spikes the dragon had. Tifa cast a quake spell but Cloud flapped his new bodies wings lifting him off the ground and out of trouble.

Tifa fell to one knee breathing heavily. This felt hopeless, without Zack they just couldn't fight the monster Cloud had turned himself into. Yuffie also pulled herself up and instantly sprang to the side barely avoiding a thrust from the

monstrous blade held by Cloud. She quickly let fly with the shuriken again and it flew up and stabbed into Cloud's unguarded shoulder earning a cry of pain before in a rage Cloud channeled his will once more into the dragon causing it to spew flames across the battle field, an attack which Tifa barely escaped, but which left Yuffie lying badly burnt on the ground. Only a high level cure spell from Tifa gave Yuffie the strength to dodge away from the dragons biting mouth

as it tried to consume her.

The dragon turned in annoyance and its tail flicked Tifa off her feet and into the rock wall behind her.

--

Zack's eyes slowly inched open, and he quickly became aware of intense pain in every part of his body. Where am I he thought. A roar came from not far away and he remembered, they were fighting what Cloud had become, and Zack had

gotten torched. He could feel the burns on his arms which had been completely exposed due to his uniform being sleeveless, and he could feel where the jagged rocks had torn into his back on impact. He could feel blood slowly leaking from the back of his head.

Despite his wounds he forced himself to his feet, though he could barely stand right now. A quick glance showed his sword lying only a few feet away and he retrieved it, but the weight nearly made him fall over again. Grimacing, he gripped

the hilt of the blade and used the weapon like a crutch, cursing himself for not having any healing materia or items. Another thought occured to him as he heard a cry of pain from the other side of this rock formation, if he didn't get there soon then Tifa and Yuffie could die. He slowly began trying to move around it, but his strength failed and he fell face first onto the jagged rocky ground, his sword clattering to the ground besides him.

"D-damn...come on...Zack. You can do...this," Zack muttered to himself. Then his vision went dark, and he felt coniousness leave him.


	23. Chapter 23

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

**AN:I want to apologizse a thousand times for how long it took me to update this. I still plan to finish this thing, it will just take awhile. I've got alot going on these days. Right now I've just gotten my drivers license, and am working on a proffesional novel based in a swords&sorcery type world, plus I've been working with another Author, Wubba Bubba, on an FF7 Fic called The SOLDIER Chronicles. Anyway, I may not be able to update as often as I would like, but let it be known I fully plan to finish this fic. I suspect the next chapter could take awhile, anywhere from a few days to a couple of weeks depending on my eyes. Anyway, I really hope you guys are still interested in this fic. **

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Tifa barely sprang away from another burst of fire, while Yuffie ran along a rock wall hurling a series of low level Ice spells at Cloud, who easily deflected the attacks with a barrier. Cloud's head turned to track Yuffie, before the dragon surged

forward and Cloud swung the massive sword he now possesed at Yuffie who franticly tried to dodge. Despite her best effort the blow glanced off of her hip sending her crashing to the ground with a great deal of blood leaking out. Tifa quickly sent a Curaga Yuffie's way, thus catching Cloud's attention herself.

The massive sword closed on her and she barely leapt back in time, and her eyes briefly met Cloud's. How could it have come to this, she found herself wondering. Tears ran down her face as she lowered her fists. What was the point of fighting

on? Nothing worked, and even if it did could she really kill her childhood friend. She didn't think that she could. As the dragons mouth opened, and fire began to gather, she made no move to defend herself.

"Get out of the way!!" Yuffie cried as she managed to stand once again, a note of panic entering her voice.

"No, I won't do this anymore. I won't kill him," Tifa said as she lowered her head. The dragon unleashed its fiery breath.

--

Zack suddenly noticed that he was suddenly noticing something, that something being that he was awake. That in itself was not unusual, what struck him as odd was his location. If his memory served, which he was sure it did, then he should

still be in the northern crater. Instead he was laying the middle of a vast field of flowers that went on without end.

"Huh, where am I?" Zack wondered aloud as he slowly stood.

"Thats a hard one," A familiar voice said from behind him.

He whirled in suprise and saw Aeris. "Aeris, your alive!" He said in excitement, rushing forward to grab her in a hug, but stopped when he saw her nod in the negative.

"No, I'm not alive, your just very close to being dead," Aeris told him.

Sadness filled him as he said "Oh," The a glint of excitement as he asked "If I'm dying, can't I stay here with you?"

"No, you still have things you need to do. The evil Sephiroth is still alive, and at this rate things are going he is going to win," Aeris said, then told him "You have to go back and fight,"

Zack turned away from her as he said "I don't know if I can make a difference, I haven't been doing very well so far,"

He was suprised when she giggled. At his confused look she said "Sorry, it just sounds like something Cloud would say,"

Zack's face darkened, and his fists clenched. "How can you joke about the man who killed you?" He asked.

"Well, he didn't kill me per se," Aeris said.

Zack was about to ask what she meant, when from behind him he heard "Hey!"

He whirled to see another Aeris standing there. His jaw dropped as he looked between the both of them. "Aeris, theres two of you!" He exclaimed.

The two Aeris's giggled, before the first one explained "I'm not the Aeris from your time, I'm the one who brought you and Sephiroth from the past, she's the Aeris from your timeline,"

"Ok, I guess," Zack said, looking a little bewildered.

"Look, its time for you to go back, the others need you now more than ever," His Aeris said, and suddenly a massive surge of green light flowed around him, and his eyes opened.

--

As Zack slowly stood he noticed two things. The first one was that he was fully healed, and he had never felt stronger in his life. The second was Yuffie shouting not far away. He looked up and saw that the fight had gotten much closer to his

location, he could actually see the combatants now. Shock filled him as he saw Tifa just standing there, as the dragon Cloud had merged with prepared to destroy her.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his sword while springing to his feet, and watched as fire exploded from the dragon. He could see he didn't have enough time to get there himself, so he did the only thing he could think of. He swung his

blade over his shoulder releasing a wave of spiritual energy which raced across the ground and collided with the flames. In a surge of fiery energy the two attacks negated each other, and Tifa was thrown to the ground by the shock wave.

Cloud turned to look right at Zack, and the SOLDIER 1st Class easily saw the shock in Cloud's eyes. "Enough!" Zack declared as spiritual energy manifested all around him, like blue fire. He charged Cloud who took once more to the sky, but Zack

jumped after the dragon which unleashed another fiery stream upon him, but he raised his sword easily shielding himself from the blast, and swung his sword with all his power as he reached his adversary.

The Buster Sword cut into the dragon and blue flames spread across its whole body, and a loud shriek echoed over the land. Zack's momentum carried him right up to Cloud, where a second slash brought the blade slashing across the blonds

chest.

Regret swelled within Zack as he saw the pain across his former friends face.

"I'm sorry," He said, to which Cloud replied, speaking for the first time since he merged with this dragon.

"Thank you," A look of peace came over his face as the dragon began to disintegrate.

Tears welled within Zack's eyes as he saw that f-Sephiroth's influence had finally left his friend, and he said "Don't mention it," The two locked eyes for a brief moment, before Cloud said one last thing to his best friend, and mentor. "Goodbye," So much emotion, conveyed with a single word, and his face

disperssed in blue fire, forcing Zack to leap away before landing in a crouch below, as the dragon faded away entirely.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried out looking upwards. The silence that invaded their senses was deafening. She turned to Zack and weakly said "You killed him,"

Zack slowly stood, and when he raised his head an intense hatred burned in his eyes. "No more, I'm ending this now!"Zack declared, then without another word he ran for the center of the crater.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**FINAL FANTASY VII**

**THE CHANGE OF TIME**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

The first thing Sephiroth noticed as he, Barret, and Vincent entered the center of the crater, was the presence of Rufus, Scarlet, and Hojo. Sephiroth's blood boiled at the sight of the scientist, whom he now knew to be his father, thanks

to f-Aeris. His hand itched for the masamune, but he restrained himself, knowing he had more important things to worry about.

Rufus was the first to notice Sephiroth, with a startled cry of "S-Sephiroth!!"

Hojo looked up, and an amused grin crossed his face as he said "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive,"

"Be quiet Hojo," Sephiroth snarled, then looked to Rufus as he said "Its hard to explain, but the Sephiroth you have been chasing, and I, are two seperate people. I am on your side,"

"Hah! What foolishness is this? I never made a full clone of you, only those useless fools who carried your cells," Hojo declared.

"I believe he said to be quiet," Vincent said, slowly aiming his gun at Hojo.

"Vincent, long time no see," Hojo said spreading his arms. "How have you been?" The scientist asked, his voice taking on a mocking edge.

"Enough of this!" Rufus snapped, then looked at Sephiroth as he asked "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"If I were lying, then you would be dead now, as would my companions," Sephiroth said simply. Rufus nodded, it was hard to argue with that kind of logic.

"Hey! We came to do a job here! Now wheres the evil Sephiroth!?" Barret demanded loudly.

"Who knows? We only recently arrived here," Rufus said.

"Sir, I don't think we should trust these people!" Scarlet insisted.

"I don't trust them, but at the moment we share a common enemy," Rufus said.

"Not to mention the paper work you would have to do if you killed me," Sephiroth said, then at Rufus's confused look he said "I had myself reinstated as the SOLDIER general," Rufus groaned, that was going to complicate his job somewhat.

--

George found himself frowning rather strongly as he looked at the Black Materia in his hand, before returning it to his pocket. The thing gave him the chills, and to be brutally honest, he was about ready to pee his pants. The others were mostly

giving him the silent treatment. He supposed he couldn't blame them, seeing as he had tried to kill them when they first met. Suddenly he was surrounded in a flash of light, and when it cleared the others were gone.

"What the, hey guys!" He shouted in alarm. Fear pounded through him as he franticly looked around, and shortly noticed Barret rushing towards him. "Hey! Did you see the others!?" George asked.

"Yeah, they're all up ahead wit' Sephiroth, he needs your help to!" Barret declared.

"Right!" George acknowledged, then rushed down the path, intent on prooving himself to these people.

Suddenly Barret chuckled, only it wasn't his voice. His features morphed into those of f-Sephiroth who smiled evily as he said "And don't forget the Black Mateira," A chuckle escaped him before he seemed to dissapear. As he did, the others

appeared on the ground, unconciouss.

--

Zack frowned as he rounded a corner, and very nearly collided with George. Neither spoke, but instead rushed forward until they came into sight of the others. As they ran up George asked "Whats going on?"

Sephiroth turned towards him sharply as he demanded "What are you doing here!? I ordered you to stay behind and guard the Black Materia,"

"But Barret came, he said you needed help," George explained.

"I been here the whole time!" Barret exclaimed.

"It must be the other me, he must have used the power of Jenova to decieve you. It doesn't matter now, let me have the Black Materia," Sephiroth said as he extended his hand. George nodded, and did so. Tifa and Yuffie chose this moment to

arrive, both appearing out of breath, and exhausted. A sudden tremor ran through the area, and a moment later the ceiling cracked and a large mako crystal slid through, and inside they could see the upper torso of f-Sephiroth.

"His real body," Zack observed coldly, his hand gripping his sword tightly.

"My my, so there are two of you," Hojo stated. Everyone simply ignored him.

"So now we finsh this," Sephiroth said, and suddenly went rigid as he felt something within him. He could feel his insides suddenly shifting, and an odd sense of weightlessness.

"Sephiroth! Whats wrong!?" Zack cried in concern as Sephiroth fell to his knees, his hands grabbing his head with such ferocity that blood emerged from his scalp.

"I don't kn-" Suddenly his sentence was cut short, and his body lifted into the air as a maniacal grin twisted his features and he gazed upon the group. "What a fine puppet this imposter makes," He spoke, only the others knew it wasn't

him, it was f-Sephiroth.

As the evil man floated there he said "This makes things so much simpler," That said, Sephiroth lifted towards the mako crystal.

"Sephiroth no!!" Zack cried.

"Stop!" Rufus added, a note of panic entering his voice as even he realized how hopeless this was.

"Sephiroth!" Zack shouted as he leap up towards his friend, determined to stop him, but the silver haired general drew the masamune and the long blade tore across Zack's abdomen throwing him to the ground with a cry of pain.

"What a fragile creature," f-Sephiroth commented, then returned to his work as he hovered just in front of the mako crystal containing his real body.

As Tifa rushed to Zack's aid, the SOLDIER glared hatefully upwards, but knew there was no time to do anything. f-Sephiroth's hand extended, and the Black Materia passed into the crystal. In an isntant powerful bolts of energy began to

run over the crystal as the ceiling began to literally caven in, and the large WEAPONs in the walls began to move.

"Come on! I have an airship waiting!" Rufus said urgently, knowing it was time for a retreat as rocks smashed down all around him.

"So do we! Zack declared as Tifa healed his wound. "We'll meet you at Junon!" The SOLDIER declared. Rufus nodded, and ran off with his companions, while Zack rushed towards where he could see Sephiroth lowering to the ground.

"What did I do?" Sephiroth asked, a look of horror and confusion on his face. "Why did I do that?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that now we have to go!" Zack yelled. Sephiroth looked at him, and nodded. In an instant they all ran back towards the waiting airship. As they reached the area with Nanaki and the others Zack said "Come on!"

It took little to no time to reach the airship, and as soon as they boarded the ship was in the air and moving away from the crater.

Zack, Tifa, and Sephiroth watched from the deck as the WEAPONs shot out from the crater releasing shockwaves of energy, and one of those shockwaves slammed into the airship throwing Tifa hard to the deck, knocking her out.

As they watched this, and saw a barrier erecting itself around the crater, Sephiroth said "I've doomed us all,"


End file.
